


BH6同人《ONE MORE HUG》

by godpinion



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Future, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion
Summary: TAG：BL、全齡向、電影十年後設定、補完原作、先虐後完滿、濱田兄弟這是《BIG HERO 6》濱田兄弟的同人文，電影版的後續腦補~這篇會寫「十年後」，是因為想以這個形式讓他們繼續在一起，感覺上，這是(其中)一種最合理的形式，用其補完故事就最好了=]當然，這只是篇滿足本纓小小心願的文章(讓他們得到幸福希望大家會喜歡吧^^
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 7





	1. LIVE WITHOUT AIR..

清晨，一陣涼風刮起，大量的冷空氣從窗縫湧進房間，使室內的氣溫急劇下降。

HIRO用棉被把自己裹得緊緊的，不容許冷空氣觸碰到自己身上的任何一寸肌膚，棉被外只露出一頭凌亂蓬鬆的黑髮。

七時三十分，長期擱在牆邊的紅色金屬收容器發出三下嗶嗶聲，然後就自動打開了。

裡面的白色乙烯基氣球開始自動充氣，不消五秒就變成一個人型的龐大物體，從收容器步出並走近床邊。

「HIRO，早安。」BAYMAX一如既往地以機械人獨有的平板語調說話。

但回應他的就只有一片沉默，床上的人兒一點動靜都沒有。

「HIRO。」BAYMAX伸出右手輕拍棉被團。

HIRO在棉被裡稍稍蠕動，但還是沒有回應。

「HIRO，再不起來就要遲到了。」BAYMAX把手放在棉被上搖搖。

「…嗯。」HIRO發出悶悶的聲音，表示不滿。

「還有，不要把棉被蓋著頭睡覺，吸入過量的二氧化碳對身體有害。」BAYMAX把被子拉下，讓HIRO的頭露出來，但HIRO馬上縮回被子裡。

「HIRO，不要把棉被蓋著頭睡覺，吸入過量的二氧化碳對身體有害。高濃度的二氧化碳會麻痺呼吸中樞，還會降低血氧含量甚至影響大腦功…」BAYMAX重覆發言並加以更詳盡的解釋。

「好了好了，我知道了！」HIRO不敵囉唆的BAYMAX，終於從床上坐起來了。

「現在是早上七時三十七分，距離第一節課的時間還有三十八分鐘。」BAYMAX報時。

「哎…」HIRO皺起眉，慣性地抓抓頭上的亂髮，不情願地爬下床準備上學。

—（●—●）—

與PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN事件相隔十年之久的今天，SAN FRANSOKYO已經成為世上最先進、治安最好的一個城市。

而當年有點自以為是的小鬼HIRO HAMADA，亦已長成一個二十四歲的有為青年。

現在的他不但是維持SAN FRANSOKYO治安的BIG HERO 6隊長，還是SAN FRANSOKYO INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY的機械人課程首席教授。

他在這十年間的發明不計其數，每項都充分發揮了它們的特性，從各方面大大提升了人們的生活質素，幫助了各個階層的市民。

如TADASHI所願，HIRO將他的聰明才智全都用在有意義的事情上了。

在AUNT CASS眼中，他是個令她驕傲萬分的好侄子；在隊友眼中，他是個值得信賴、值得欽敬的好伙伴；在學生眼中，他是個無所不知、無所不能的天才教授。

他的成就讓他成為了眾人眼中的人生勝利者。

可是這一切對HIRO而言，一點意義都沒有。

每完成一項研究、每獲得一個獎項、每擊退一個敵人，當下是有成就感的、是高興的，但當那喜悅燒耗殆盡，剩下的就只有無窮無盡的空虛。

沒錯，HIRO是在做自己喜歡的東西，過著自己喜歡的生活，但他活得一點都不快樂。

隨著時間的流逝、年歲的增長，他漸漸明白到自己真正想要的是什麼、真正能帶給他快樂的是什麼。

但那正正就是他再也無法得到的東西——TADASHI HAMADA。

—（●—●）—

HIRO爬下床後的第一個動作是關掉房內唯一開著的床頭窗。

「不要把所有窗子都關掉，這樣空氣會不夠流通…」BAYMAX見狀，立即表示。

「容易滋生細菌，也會導致室內的二氧化碳含量上升…我都知道啦！我換好衣服就會把它打開！」HIRO模仿BAYMAX的語調接著說，同樣的話他已經聽到耳朵起繭了。

雖然HIRO有時會對愛嘮叨的BAYMAX感到十分煩厭，但他從沒想過要把它關掉。

甚至，在重製BAYMAX的時候，他將TADASHI設置的開關機條件取消了，把它的鋰離子電池改為超級電容器以加快充電時間及增大電容量，好讓它能長期待在自己身邊。

除此之外，HIRO在這十年間更不斷提升它的各項性能，但惟獨是沒有對TADASHI的芯片作出任何修改。

只因為像TADASHI一樣囉嗦的BAYMAX是他唯一的心靈寄托。

「BAYMAX，毛巾。」剛洗完臉的HIRO緊瞇著眼，往後張開手掌。

BAYMAX聽命把掛在牆邊的毛巾拿下，然後放到HIRO手上。

抹乾臉上的水珠，HIRO對著鏡子展現今天第一個笑容。

—（●—●）—

SAN FRANSOKYO在急速發展，但HIRO的房間卻十年如一日。

以HIRO現在的財力，把這個家加蓋幾層，擴大幾倍面積，甚至跟AUNT CASS搬到像FRED住的豪宅一樣大的地方，其實一點難度都沒有。

可是HIRO壓根兒沒有考慮過，更甚，他想要這個家永遠維持不變，特別是能證明TADASHI曾經存在的那部分。

事實上，AUNT CASS曾幾度提議將TADASHI的東西處理掉或放到倉庫，讓房間有更多的空間，但都被他一一婉拒了。

因為只有身處在這個他跟TADASHI一起長大的家裡，他才可以偶然欺騙一下自己、幻想TADASHI從沒離開過自己…

HIRO知道自己病了。

那是個很嚴重的病，是個連BAYMAX這個擁有超過一萬種醫療程序，還在不斷學習、更新各種醫療知識的機械人都無法根治的心病。

深知這病只能自治的HIRO，在這十年間試盡各種辦法，希望能多少減輕自己內心的傷痛。

為了令自己不再經常想起TADASHI已經不復存在，深陷在喪失至親的悲痛情緒當中，他想方設法將自己的時間填滿。

花更多的時間跟家人和朋友在一起，盡力避免獨處。

花更多的時間去學習、去研究、去打工，不讓自己有靜下來的一刻。

花更多的時間去調查罪案、追擊敵人，維持SAN FRANSOKYO的治安，幫助更多更多的人。

那段時間，他過得相當充實，每一晚回家都能馬上倒頭大睡。

不過，這樣的生活還是會有一點點空餘的時間，那時他的腦子就會像要跟他作對一樣，擅自回想起TADASHI還在的種種。

因此他無視BAYMAX及身邊所有人的勸告，更努力地將自己的行程排滿，刪減所有休息時間，令自己無暇回憶。

然後有一天，他倒下了。

HIRO早就知道會有這樣的後果，但他當時依然堅持這樣做，其實是有點自暴自棄的成份的。

因為他覺得，在某程度上，他要為TADASHI的死負上部分責任。

如果在TADASHI衝入火場的前一刻，他能拉住或勸止TADASHI…

如果他當初沒有研發出微型機械人，而是研發了其他不會被PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN看中的玩意…

如果他沒有想要進SAN FRANSOKYO TECH，他就不會參加該學校的學生展覽會…

如果他沒有沉迷於機械人搏擊，TADASHI就不會在那個時候帶他去SAN FRANSOKYO TECH，讓他遇上CALLAGHAN…

他明明就有很多很多機會避免TADASHI的死，但卻沒有好好把握——他非常自責。

反之，HIRO早就不再憎恨CALLAGHAN了，因為他已被判入獄，有好一段時間無法待在至親身邊，得到了他應有的懲罰。

而且失去了TADASHI的HIRO，亦非常理解為什麼CALLAGHAN會那麼痛恨ALISTAIR KREI，並想向KREI報復，就正如自己之前想要殺掉CALLAGHAN一樣。

—（●—●）—

稍作梳洗後，HIRO走下樓梯，就見AUNT CASS正把剛準備好的美式早餐放在暖桌上。

「早上好，AUNT CASS。」HIRO笑著向AUNT CASS打招呼。

「早上好，我小小的PROFESSOR HAMADA。」AUNT CASS回了個很甜美的笑容。

「嘿，就說了不要這樣叫我啦。」HIRO臉微紅地走過去。

自從HIRO當了大學教授，AUNT CASS有時會這樣叫他，但他到現在還是不習慣被AUNT CASS這樣叫喚。

「嘻嘻，那麼你真的是令我引以為傲的PROFESSOR HAMADA嘛！」AUNT CASS吃吃傻笑，心情十分好。

這時HIRO不禁在想，若然TADASHI還活著而又跟自己一樣當上了教授，也會被稱作PROFESSOR HAMADA…

這種想法只在HIRO腦中閃現半秒，然後就被一會兒的授課內容取而代之。

其實單憑發明就能賺取大量金錢的HIRO，根本就不需要擔任大學教授。

本來就不擅長在人前演說的他會選擇這個職業的原因很簡單，就是TADASHI。

不知為何，HIRO從小就覺得TADASHI很欣賞教授、老師這類工作，再加上TADASHI經常要他好好運用自己的天賦，他決定除了不斷研發對社會有貢獻的機械發明，還要將自己的知識教授他人。

「早餐很好吃，謝謝AUNT CASS！」HIRO微笑著說。

「好吃就好，吃飽才有力氣工作！」AUNT CASS被逗得心花怒放，笑得合不攏嘴。

「嗯，那我出門了。」HIRO拿起背包站起來。

「再見，甜心。」AUNT CASS抱抱現在已經長得比她還要高的HIRO。

「再見。」HIRO回了個笑容才轉身下樓，BAYMAX就自動自覺地尾隨在後。

—（●—●）—

那個時候，當HIRO在醫院床上恢復意識後，他才醒覺他的身體健康不只是他一個人的事。

他的任性讓身邊的所有人都擔心極了，特別是AUNT CASS。

看著變得比自己還要憔悴的AUNT CASS，他很後悔，並暗自決定再也不做出令她擔心的事。

「認識更多朋友，或談談戀愛吧！」認為HIRO是太寂寞的FRED給予這樣的建議。

之後，HIRO除了更積極地結識更多的朋友，還嘗試跟不同類型的女生交往。

可愛的、漂亮的、溫柔的、年紀比他小的或比他大的…聰明年輕又富有幽默感的HIRO從不愁沒有喜歡他的女生。

如FRED所說，將感情寄托在其他人的身上，的確是個分散注意力的好方法，令他能夠短暫忘記失去至親的悲痛。

不過，每段關係都沒法持續超過一個月。

因為他總會下意識拿她們跟TADASHI作比較，覺得她們遠遠不及TADASHI好。

兩年，他花了兩年才意會到，完美的TADASHI不但是他的哥哥，還充當了朋友，甚至戀人的角色…究竟有什麼人、多少人才足以頂替TADASHI在他心中的位置？

這時HIRO終於明白為什麼自己會這麼痛苦了——原來他失去的遠遠比他想像中多。

他戀愛了，同時也失戀了。

—（●—●）—

八時十二分，一個紅色的影子降落在SAN FRANSOKYO TECH一塊隱蔽的草地上。

兩分鐘後，頂著一頭亂髮的HIRO出現在往返實驗室的小徑上，看上去有點笨重但很可愛的BAYMAX手持一個造型特別的箱子緊隨在後，吸引了不少人的目光。

「早！PROFESSOR HAMADA！」途經的學生無一不認識HIRO，都紛紛向他問好。

HIRO不厭其煩地向每一位學生微笑點頭，不徐不疾地回到自己的私人實驗室，讓BAYMAX放下箱子，拿點課堂需要的東西就動身前往第一節課的講授地點。

在SAN FRANSOKYO不少知名的大學當中，SAN FRANSOKYO TECH的機械人課程向來都是最頂尖的，但HIRO選擇在這裡任教並沒有考慮過這個因素。

如眾人所想，他會選SAN FRANSOKYO TECH是因為它是他的母校，不過更多的是因為它同是TADASHI的母校。

無論是本來屬於TADASHI的實驗室，以TADASHI HAMADA命名的展覽廳，還是TADASHI走過的校園小徑，都滿佈TADASHI的足跡。

只要能生活在TADASHI曾經存在過的地方，就是HIRO最大的慰藉。

—（●—●）—

當HIRO意識到TADASHI在自己心目中的份量後，很多事就能想明白了，就像是為什麼自從TADASHI離去，HIRO對機械人的熱情就好像減退了不少。

他發現每當自己完成一件新的機械作品，所得到的喜悅和成功感就越少，不是因為作品與作品之間少了新的突破，而是因為他身邊少了個能與他分享喜悅、稱讚他的人。

其實自己這麼喜歡機械人，並非是喜歡機械人的本身，而是喜歡跟TADASHI一起玩機械人。

沒有TADASHI，他就失去了喜歡機械人的理由。

但同時，沒有TADASHI，他就只剩下機械人，所以只能繼續喜歡機械人。

TADASHI對HIRO的影響當然不僅限於此，就像是為什麼HIRO對棒棒糖情有獨鍾這種小事，都是TADASHI所致的。

喜歡棒棒糖的HIRO其實比較愛吃小熊軟糖，但相比起小熊軟糖，他對棒棒糖更有好感。

他能發現到這個奇怪的矛盾，是基於BAYMAX會送乖孩子棒棒糖但不是其他糖的設定——TADASHI只會用棒棒糖獎勵HIRO。

明白了TADASHI對自己的喜惡有莫大的影響，也體會過TADASHI已成為自己對人的評價準則，HIRO充份了解到自己是以TADASHI弟弟的身分構造而成的。

即使他能遠離所有會令自己想起TADASHI的人事物，也沒可能逃離他自己本身。

因此，他放棄逃避了。

在人前，他決定全情投入於學業、研究、工作及BIG HERO 6的任務，以積極的態度活著和繼續TADASHI的理想。

在人後，他容許自己沉醉在跟TADASHI的回憶當中，不用掩飾那個依然對TADASHI思念無比的自己。

只要每天回到家裡，回到那個只屬於他跟TADASHI的房間裡，他就能清晰地回想起以往跟TADASHI一起玩電視遊戲和機械人、打打罵罵的日子。

有時睡在TADASHI的床上，他會回想起他倆小時候曾有一段時間手牽手一起睡，如果他被雷聲嚇醒或做惡夢時，TADASHI還會抱著自己睡。

有時想到TADASHI在離去當天看他精彩的微型機械人演說時，還能分心留意到他沒拉褲鏈，他就哭笑不得。

那段跟TADASHI在一起的時光說長不長、說短不短，但對HIRO以言就永遠都不足夠。

—（●—●）—

十二時三十三分，HIRO上完今天最後的一節課，到學生餐廳買了份三文治，就立刻回去自己的實驗室裡，抓緊時間繼續製作他的新作品。

只要開始製作新的作品，未完成之前，HIRO是絕對不會向任何人展示的。

所以沒有得到他的邀請，就沒有人能進入他的私人實驗室，也沒有人知道他在做什麼新研究，但BAYMAX除外。

「快完成了呢，跟TADASHI長得一樣的機械人。」站在一旁的BAYMAX突然這樣說道。

這時HIRO止住了手上的動作，抬頭定晴一看。

「我究竟…在做什麼呢…」他鬆開了握著螺絲刀的手，任由螺絲刀跌到地上，痛苦地伏在機械人的胸前用力捶打它，淚水從眼眶湧出來了。

沒錯，這只是個擁有TADASHI外觀的機械人，即使編入程式讓它的言行舉止都變得像TADASHI一樣，它也永遠沒法替代到真正的TADASHI。

明明HIRO自己很清楚這個道理，所以這十年來都沒打算要做一個這樣的機械人，但為什麼如今他還是把它做出來了？

他這麼多年來一直堅持不在房間以外的地方流露半點對TADASHI的思念，竟然在他不知不覺間全盤傾瀉而出。

因為他實在太掛念TADASHI了。

他對TADASHI的思念沒法像其他人一樣隨著時間減退，相反，那一點一滴的思念隨著時間累積、交疊，最終溢滿了他的心。

對HIRO而言，TADASHI是個從他出生那天開始就一直陪在他身邊，就如空氣般的存在，試問人又怎可能適應沒有空氣的世界？

人沒有空氣就會死——也許從目送TADASHI離開的那刻起，真正的HIRO就已經窒息而死。


	2. BREAK THE RULE

事後，HIRO抱住BAYMAX哭了很久很久，就像要把這十年來累積的眼淚全都哭出來一樣，讓實驗室裡充斥著他的悲傷。

這些年來，因為身為男孩子的自尊、因為不想令身邊的人擔心，無論是在確認TADASHI死去的那一刻，還是在TADASHI的喪禮上，他都沒曾在人前掉過一滴眼淚。

即使在一個人的時候，回想起過往的事而忍不住落淚，他也會馬上抹乾眼淚，把傷痛封印在心裡的最深處。

但自從那一天，他發覺自己再也沒法像以前一樣偽裝自己、欺騙自己了。

他對TADASHI的渴望早已超越他所想，並掙脫他的約束，以有形的方式呈現出來。

他曾打算將那個半完成品廢棄處理掉，當作從沒把它製造出來，但他不忍，最後只是把它用布蓋住，放到實驗室的角落，禁止自己再去觸碰它。

不過這樣做，根本無法遏止他心底裡的情感持續膨脹。

他花了十年的時間鍛煉自己，好讓自己不會在人前胡思亂想，可是現在無論怎樣努力，他也沒法暫時忘卻TADASHI已經不復存在的悲痛，更沒法像以前一樣露出自然的笑容。

這十年來的努力完全白費了，他對此感到非常無力。

為了讓自己振作起來，他有好幾次想要繼續完成那個機械人，心想至少有個跟TADASHI一樣的機械人陪伴自己，心裡會好過一點。

但每當他快禁不住要掀起那白布的那一瞬間，他的理智都會告訴他這樣是行不通的，因為BAYMAX就是一個很好的例子。

雖然BAYMAX的外觀只是一個白色的巨大棉花糖，但它像極TADASHI一樣囉唆，並會對自己的身心狀態非常關心。

它的一些細微的行徑就足以令他經常想起TADASHI了。

若然他真的造出一個跟TADASHI外貌以及言行舉止都沒兩樣的機械人，他就只會更常拿它來跟TADASHI比較，覺得它不是TADASHI，無時無刻都想起TADASHI已經離開人世的事實。

到時整件事就會變得更悲慘，他就會更傷心、更不能自拔，然後終有一天再也承受不住，因而發瘋抓狂。

所以他最後還是忍下來了，沒再看那半完成品一眼，也打消了製造TADASHI代替品的念頭。

然後，他又開始沉醉在自己的幻想當中，想像以前某段時間一樣欺騙自己：TADASHI依然存在，只是在一個他不知道的地方活著。

—（●—●）—

近幾年，HIRO間中都會產生一種TADASHI其實沒死的想法。

當年展覽會的大火足足燒了好幾個小時，也發生過好幾次爆炸，很多設備和屍體都被燒成灰燼或被炸得支離破碎，只有很少數的人能夠在展覽廳周圍尋獲親人的屍骸。

當時AUNT CASS試盡所有辦法都沒能找到TADASHI的殘骸，只能用空棺舉行葬禮的事，是HIRO幾年前才知道的。

接著HIRO就開始臆想，可能TADASHI在衝入展覽廳後被PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN或其他什麼人救了，才沒有人能找到他的屍體，只是他意外失憶了，才沒在存活下來後回家…

亦有可能是BAYMAX把TADASHI救出來了，所以它才會經常強調「TADASHI還在這裡」，只是TADASHI受了重傷，不想成為他跟AUNT CASS的負累，才躲了起來…

那段時間，他甚至能夠依稀感覺到TADASHI就在不遠處注視著自己、守護著自己，直至他嘗試去尋找TADASHI，然後一次又一次認清TADASHI已經不在世上的事實…

幾年後的今天，再度想像TADASHI還活著的HIRO，夜裡在TADASHI的床上想著想著，不知不覺就睡著了。

他做了一個夢，夢裡的他發現原來TADASHI早已化身為自己的守護靈，而自己竟在某天突然變得能看見TADASHI了。

他喜極而泣並飛撲過去，卻撲了個空，醒來了。

猛地睜開眼睛的他發現自己被一片漆黑籠罩住，剛才的狂喜被強烈的空虛感取而代之，他意識到自己依然活在一個沒有TADASHI的世界裡，眼淚又從眼眶源源不絕地湧出。

這麼多年來，他有多少次夢見TADASHI，就有多少次淚流滿臉地從夢中醒來。

之前每一次他都能立刻拭乾淚水，起來找工作或研究轉移注意力和麻醉自己，迫使自己忘記夢裡的TADASHI。

可是這次他真的累了，連爬起身的力量都沒有，只能捲縮在床上啜泣，因而驚動了進入待機狀態的BAYMAX。

「HIRO，你在哭。」BAYMAX走到TADASHI床邊說。

「…我沒哭。」HIRO沒心情理會BAYMAX，就把被子蓋過頭找著自己的臉否認。

「哭泣是疼痛的正常反應。在一至十的數值範圍裡，你會怎樣為自己的痛楚打分？」BAYMAX依舊鍥而不捨地關注HIRO的健康情況。

「…超過十分…BAYMAX，給我TADASHI就能治好我了。」HIRO自言自語般小聲呢喃，然後從床上坐起來對BAYMAX說。

「好的。」BAYMAX爽快地打開體內的小型投影器，在自己胸腹上播放TADASHI的錄影。

擁有與BAYMAX相處十年的經驗，HIRO已經熟知如何應付BAYMAX對痛苦聲音的過度反應。

基本上只要以能治好自己為由，讓BAYMAX去完成某些事後，說自己已經滿意它對自己的照顧就可以了。

然而有時半夜醒來，他也會像今天一樣讓BAYMAX播放TADASHI的錄影，不讓它馬上回去待機。

—（●—●）—

自從那天開始，HIRO不但無法再展現笑容，就連在課堂上講課或在維持治安時都不能集中，經常心不在焉還錯漏百出，身心健康也每況越下。

BAYMAX因此警告過他很多次了，而他也知道不能讓自己繼續沉溺在悲傷之中，但他就是沒法停止對TADASHI的思念。

這十年來，他曾用盡所有辦方抑壓自己對TADASHI的思念都從沒成功過，頂多只能規限自己不在人前想念TADASHI。

只是時間越久，他就越掛念TADASHI，越覺得沒有TADASHI不行。

隨著對TADASHI的思念日益加劇，他就連強迫自己暫時專注於其他事物的能力也續漸失去了。

因為他越來越確定現在自己所擁有的一切，都是TADASHI給他的。

若非TADASHI，他就不會認識到FRED、GOGO、HONEY LEMON跟WASABI，更不會學識結交新朋友。

若非TADASHI，他就不會放棄機械人搏擊，把自己的才能用在有意義的事情上，更不會得到現在的學術成就。

若非TADASHI，他就不會有所成長，繼承TADASHI的意志去拯救和幫助他人，更不會成為受人敬仰的BIG HERO 6隊長。

這種想法變得越來越強烈，就如病毒般不斷地擴散到HIRO生活上的各個細節，令他現在不管做什麼都會想起TADASHI，隨之被悲傷吞噬。

因為他擁有的都不是他真正想要的，他又怎會有動力繼續設法忘卻痛苦去維持自己擁有的東西？

如果現在有誰告訴他，只要他願意放棄現時所擁有的一切就能換回TADASHI的生命，他也定必毫不猶疑地將自己所擁有的全部奉獻出去，哪怕最終只能獲得TADASHI的一個擁抱…

事到如今，HIRO已經病入膏肓了。

他努力過了，也曾以為自己正在續漸康復。

但這十年間的努力都是徒然的，他依然無法自治。

而唯一的解藥同時也是導致心病的元兇——TADASHI HAMADA——亦已從這個世界上消失，留給HIRO的就只有無盡的絕望。

如今，罹患末期病症的HIRO就只想讓自己一個人靜靜地等待死亡。

沒有TADASHI的世界是多麼枯燥乏味、黯然失色，沒有人比HIRO更清楚。

他決定辭去教授一職，也不再參與BIG HERO 6的任何任務了，他要回到TADASHI的喪禮結束後整天窩在自己房間裡的頹廢狀態。

雖然AUNT CASS跟FRED他們都對此感到非常擔心，但也一致認為HIRO休息一下未嘗不是好事，所以沒有嘗試勸止他。

畢竟以HIRO目前的狀態，繼續勉強自己工作或作戰也於事無補。

—（●—●）—

捨棄一切的第一個星期，HIRO一直窩在房間裡，任由自己以各種途徑回憶TADASHI還在時的生活，夜裡不在TADASHI的床上抱著BAYMAX就無法安然入睡。

捨棄一切的第二個星期，HIRO依然繼續窩在房間裡，讓自己浸淫在TADASHI還活著的幻想之中，夜裡必須被發熱的BAYMAX抱著才能入睡。

捨棄一切的第三個星期，HIRO仍不曾踏出房間半步，開始意會到TADASHI是否活著其實不是重點，自己想要的是能夠永遠跟TADASHI在一起，夜裡即使被BAYMAX抱著也難以入眠。

捨棄一切的第四個星期，HIRO只想一直待在TADASHI的床上，讓自己被TADASHI的東西包圍著，日夜期盼能等到TADASHI的鬼魂出現在自己眼前，夜裡非常疲累也不想睡覺。

捨棄一切的第五個星期，HIRO還是窩在TADASHI的床上，開始埋怨TADASHI為什麼要離自己而去，在自己最需要他的時候也不回來一下，夜裡看了無數次TADASHI的錄影也無法入睡。

捨棄一切的第六個星期，HIRO躺在房間的正中央，覺得自己快要死了。

最近，HIRO經常想起自己小時候被同學排斥，TADASHI為了令他安心而答應他的一件事。

「只要你需要我，我無論在多遠、在做什麼重要的事也好，都會第一時間飛奔回來你的身邊。」TADASHI當時是這樣說的，這一句話直至現在在HIRO的記憶中依舊十分深刻。

「TADASHI…我現在就非常需要你…你到底在哪裡呢？為什麼…還不出現呢？」HIRO雙目無神地盯著屋頂喃喃自語。

而BAYMAX只是默不作聲地坐在HIRO旁邊，重覆播放著TADASHI的錄影。

沒有TADASHI的生活，對HIRO而言，是個死胡同，也是個無底洞。

在這十年間，因為有AUNT CASS和FRED他們，HIRO屢次嘗試跨越胡同的高牆、爬出又濕又滑洞壁，但依然徒勞無功。

失去TADASHI的日子，病毒隨著時間的增長，無聲無息地蠶食HIRO的內心，而他的缺氧症狀亦不能受控地持續惡化，令他苦不堪言。

時至今日，腦細胞已經完全死亡的HIRO若被說成是行屍走肉，也不失為過。

而在HIRO還在思考為什麼自己仍然活著的這一刻，以往不時在他腦海出現但又被馬上撲滅的念頭，再度浮現了——忘記TADASHI吧。

經過十年的痛苦掙脫以及六星期的放任沉淪，他終於想放棄了、想忘掉了，因為他實在太辛苦了，再也受不了了，想要繞路或挖洞逃離這個像個死胡同或無底洞般的絕望生活。

捨棄一切的第七個星期，HIRO站起來，並且步出了房間，決定前往尋找一直拒見的心理醫生。

—（●—●）—

想要努力忘記，但又捨不得忘記。

這種糾結的心情令總算願意接受心理治療的HIRO，花了一個月的時間都依然沒有半刻不想TADASHI。

儘管如此，他已不再一直窩在房間或長期躺在TADASHI的床上發呆了，這讓AUNT CASS放心了不少。

不需要工作和戰鬥的他，現在除了要定期前往心理診療室接受治療，有時還會在街上到處走走，或在LUCKY CAT CAFE坐坐，消磨時間。

這天，他就在LUCKY CAT CAFE裡，抱著懶洋洋的MOCHI，跟BAYMAX一起坐在靠窗的位置，享用著AUNT CASS為他悉心準備的茶點。

他一邊回想TADASHI以前總愛坐在BAYMAX正坐著的椅子上跟他聊天，一邊摸著MOCHI不知從何時開始變得失去光澤的背毛，把嘴裡那口他最喜歡吃的巧克力蛋糕徐徐嚥下。

「MOCHI也老了呢…千萬別跟TADASHI一樣突然離我而去…」HIRO眼神黯淡地緊抱住MOCHI，低聲拜託。

此時高掛在牆的液晶體電視忽然響起熱烈的歡呼聲，把MOCHI嚇跑了之餘，還吸引了CAFE內所有人的注目。

「剛才實在太厲害了！KREI TECH傳送機器的演示實在非常完美！簡直無懈可擊！」ACTION 7 NEWS的現場女記者兩眼發光地大聲尖叫。

「你太過獎了。」女記者旁邊站著的ALISTAIR KREI在十年後的今天變得更加成熟穩重，昔日臉上的自大笑容已經收歛了不少。

「恭喜MR KREI！聽聞您為了研發這部傳送機器，花了數百億的資金以及七、八年的時間！是什麼讓您不計成本都要研發這部機器呢？！」過度興奮的記者說話的聲音使人震耳欲聾。

「謝謝，其實我們對這部機器的投資遠遠比你所說的多呢。」MR KREI微笑道謝並加以糾正。

「咦？」女記者驚覺自己搜集回來的資料出錯，臉上難掩尬尷之色。

「因為傳送機器的構念最早可以追溯到十三年前的傳送門開發計劃。當時量子態隱形傳輸技術有重大突破，我們KREI TECH看準了那技術的發展潛力，就果斷收購它並馬上進行隱形傳輸的相關研究。傳送門就是其中最受重視的研究項目之一，短短三年所交的稅金就有幾億之多了。」MR KREI不厭其煩地笑著解釋。

「原來是這樣！傳送門！以我所知，那是在十年前被政府中止的一項研究，我說得對嗎？」女記者恍然大悟，立即發揮記者所長追問下去。

「哎…是的，我不得不承認當年我們急於取得成果，在一次實驗中，讓我們美麗勇敢的駕駛員遇上了點小意外…」MR KREI雖然對記者提起那件事並不感到意外，但依然臉有難色。

「啊！那應該是在說PROFESSOR ROBERT CALLAGHAN的女兒ABIGAIL CALLAGHAN對吧？」這個女記者似乎對十年前所發生的事件非常熟悉。

「是的，ROBERT跟ABIGAIL都是在傳送門項目裡有莫大貢獻的人，我們會成功開發傳送機器也是全賴有他們的智慧和勇氣！」MR KREI見記者沒繼續追問意外的詳情，才鬆了口氣。

「那即是他們也有參與傳送機…」女記者的話還沒說完，電視就被轉到別的頻道了。

本來正聚精會神地看著新聞直播的人都紛紛望向手握遙控器的AUNT CASS，AUNT CASS則若無其事地走開了。

其實HIRO是知道的，這裡並非只有自己無法忘記TADASHI，AUNT CASS也同樣無法忘記他。

HIRO從出生開始就跟TADASHI在一起，跟TADASHI相處了十四年之久；AUNT CASS在HIRO三、四歲時正式成為他們兩兄弟的監護人，也照顧了TADASHI足足十年。

AUNT CASS失去TADASHI的痛苦絕對不會比HIRO的少，只是她不能不好好振作，因為她當時還要照顧年幼的HIRO，必須繼續支撐這個家。

直到現在，AUNT CASS仍然把HIRO照顧得無微不至，處處為他著想。

剛才恐怕就是她擔心HIRO聽到PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN這個名字會想起不高興的事，所以才會特地走過來轉換頻道的。

雖說HIRO已經原諒PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN，不會再因聽到他的名字而感到不高興，但TADASHI作為傳送技術開發下的間接受害者，卻完全沒被MR KREI提及，確實令HIRO有點不滿。

當然，MR KREI對十年前的事避重就輕是十分合理的，試問有誰會樂於公開成功背後的醜陋和犧牲？

HIRO對此相當理解，但在情感上還是有點拒抗的。

正因如此，他萬萬沒想到十年前傳送門一事的最大受害者CALLAGHAN父女，竟然還跟MR KREI有聯繫，甚至繼續參與傳送技術的開發計劃。

吃完茶點後，HIRO就跟BAYMAX回去房間，上網搜尋剛才的新聞錄影片段後續解疑。

以MR KREI的說法，ABIGAIL跟KREI TECH擁有共同的理念，深知成功開發傳送技術會對整個社會的科技及經濟發展有很大的幫助，所以不計前嫌地回到他們的團隊了。

而在ABIGAIL回去後不久，他們就成功取得政府許可繼續研發該項相關技術，還游說到仍在獄中的PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN擔任研究項目的磁學顧問，提供不可或缺的技術協助。

「量子、空間轉移和磁學…嗎？」HIRO把手放在頭後靠著椅背向後仰，盯著屋頂念念有詞。

他想起了自己在小時候鑽研磁學的期間，曾接觸過有關黑洞的學說，那時還本著好奇心翻查了一些時空的理論，像看科幻小說般看得津津有味。

十年前，他更因為要救被困於傳送門內的ABIGAIL，而進入過那個神秘的異空間，那裡的時間就像靜止了般流動得相當慢…

想到這裡，HIRO的腦海開始不斷湧現以前所看過的所有時空理論，並且突然浮現了一個想法。

既然時間和空間有著密不可分的關係，而瞬間轉移已經被實踐出來了…

那麼時空穿梭也不是沒可能實行的科幻構念！

—（●—●）—

在無意間得到啟發的HIRO，從那天開始就沒有離開家裡半步，廢寢忘餐地鑽研各種時空理論及研究論文，還主動聯絡MR KREI詢問KREI TECH是否早已開始著手時光機的研究。

收到全球知名又獲獎無數的機械發明家HIRO HAMADA的查詢，MR KREI不但第一時間給予肯定的答覆，還提供了不少未公開的研究數據。

因為不管在公在私，HIRO都是MR KREI的生命中極為重要的人，除了在十年前從失去理智的PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN手上救了他，他的多項發明還曾直接或間接幫助KREI TECH鞏固它在世界最頂端的位置。

為了報答HIRO，同時維持跟HIRO的友好關係，MR KREI在這十年間以KREI TECH的名義向SAN FRANSOKYO TECH提供的資助數以百萬計，也曾以私人名義資助HIRO的個人研究。

這次竟然有幸獲得HIRO的主動聯繫，而又獲悉他對久久沒有進展的時光機項目感到濃厚的興趣，MR KREI當然義不容辭地提供他想要的資訊，試圖招攬他加入研究吧。

話雖如此，MR KREI在這十年來曾向HIRO作出過無數次激請，HIRO都從沒答應過半次，他本以為這次HIRO也會拒絕的，但事實卻令他受寵若驚。

HIRO並沒有拒絕他的招募，只是說要他加入就要答應他三個條件：

第一，只要是他想要的材料和研究資料，MR KREI都要竭盡所能地以最快的速度提供，並不能提出任何疑問。

第二，MR KREI必須提供一個至少有十坪面積的私人實驗室給他，除了日常供餐或收發物資，不能讓任何人進入他的實驗室，或企圖取得他電腦中的任何資料。

第三，在他完成時光機之前，MR KREI不能讓任何人知道他正在著手研發時光機，也不能過問他的研究進度或以任何方式打擾他。

換言之，在項目結束或在HIRO被解僱前，MR KREI只能在對研究細節毫不知情的情況下無條件地不斷付出。

MR KREI是個聰明人，他十分明白答應這三個條件的風險有多大，也因此猶豫了好數天，但最終他還是同意了。

始終機會難得，從未受聘於任何商業機構的大發明家不計較薪酬，僅以幾個不難達成的條件就願意來到自己公司旗下，可是全球各大小科技公司負責人做夢也想不到的事情來的。

更何況，MR KREI是少數知道HIRO是BIG HERO 6隊長的人——他覺得一個自願冒險救助他人而又不求回報的人是不會背叛他的。

而當HIRO得悉自己順利獲取KREI TECH聘請合同的那一刻，他心中早已熄滅的鬥志又再重新點燃起來了。

經歷過這十年的煎熬，現在終於讓他在胡同旁邊找到了梯子、在洞內發現上面垂下來的繩子，這次他定必抓緊機會，不顧一切地向上爬。

無論要犧牲多少東西，就算要破壞這個世界的法則，甚至違反人類社會的道德倫理也好，他都在所不惜——他一定要把TADASHI救回來！


	3. EVERYTHING CHANGED BUT UNCHANGED

身為全球知名的企業家，MR KREI有的是效率，與HIRO簽訂合同後一週就把HIRO需要的東西全部準備好了。

而終於找到希望的HIRO就連那一週的準備時間也沒放過，不分晝夜地把所有大大小小的時空理論细嚼慢咽，可算是他有生以來最專注於學習的一段時間。

然後，就如合同所述，HIRO在無人知曉的情況下由MR KREI安排前往他的私人實驗室，連AUNT CASS也只知道他參與了一項秘密研究，對其他細節甚至實驗室的所在地也一無所知。

HIRO就此展開了孤獨而又漫長的實驗室生活，就像以前沉迷於個別研究項目一樣，日以繼夜、廢寢忘餐地全神貫注於時光機的研發，沒再離開過實驗室半步。

這是HIRO自失去TADASHI以來第一次確實地體驗到活著的感覺，那對開發研究的熱情排山倒海地湧現，並充滿了HIRO整個人。

為了更早一點見到TADASHI，HIRO使盡渾身解數，每天只睡三、四個小時，還取出了BAYMAX體內的醫護程式晶片，好讓自己能以極不健康但最有效率的方式，再三鑽研MR KREI提供的研究資料。

一個月，他單憑自己的才智，基於時光機已有的研究數據，成功破解了KREI TECH最精英的研究隊伍花了好幾年都無法解決的難題。

三個月，他以驚人的速度，在BAYMAX的輔助下，獨力將傳送機器改造成時光機的雛型，但卻碰上設置時光出口的瓶頸，研究進度因而停滯不前。

四個月，他因為身心透支而兩度暈倒，只好重啟BAYMAX的醫護功能，借助TADASHI的意志進行自己管束，同時支撐自己屢戰屢敗的疲乏心靈。

六個月，他終於創造了奇蹟。

他僅僅花了半年的時間，就製造出在這百多年來只存在於科幻故事中的夢幻機器。

這是連最了解整個時光機研究項目的MR KREI都萬萬意想不到的，所以他從未曾在這半年間以不違反合同的情況下，關心HIRO的研究進度。

但試問有誰能想到有人能堅持不接受任何人的幫助，單憑一己之力在一年內研發這麼驚人的機器？

雖說傳送機器的開發以及時光機現有的研究數據是很大的助力，但只用半年就完成時光機一事，是任何看好天才發明家HIRO HAMADA的人都始料不及的。

因此，目前除了HIRO自己，還沒有任何人知道時光機已經面世的事實，就連這個項目的策劃者MR KREI也被蒙在鼓裡。

現在，HIRO唯一關心的就只有自己半年來的努力能否達成他的目的。

他已經急不及待要馬上使用這部夢幻機器進行史上第一次時光旅行了！

—（●—●）—

時光機的本身，即使沒有HIRO，大概也能在可見的未來中被某人研發出來。

但如何調控時光旅行的目的地，才是由古至今絕大部分科學家都摸不著頭腦、全無概念的真正難題，也就是令HIRO在這半年間多次絕望掙扎、幾乎放棄的最大元兇。

而幾經辛苦掌握了設置時光出口的技術後，HIRO也花了相當長的時間，使用多不勝數的大大小小的機械人實驗時光旅行的可行性。

因為除了要確保它們能絲毫無損地到達想到的目的地外，還要證實它們能夠安全地把一些物件送返這個時空，HIRO努力不懈地進行了無數次實驗。

最終，他實現了史上最重大的創舉，成功穿越時空把他一生中最重要的人救回來了。

「你…是誰？」從沉睡中蘇醒的TADASHI擦擦眼睛，詢問守在自己床邊打瞌睡的HIRO。

「…！TADASHI！你終於醒了！」HIRO撐開眼睛一看，狂喜地撲向TADASHI，把他抱得緊緊的。

「咦HIRO…？你是HIRO嗎？！天啊，我睡了多久？」被HIRO突然抱住，那熟悉的體溫及味道和那頭亂糟糟的蓬鬆頭髮，讓TADASHI確認了HIRO的身分。

「哈哈，只是兩天啦，只是兩天…」HIRO把頭埋在TADASHI的懷裡蹭，含淚而笑。

「那麼…為什麼…？」TADASHI抱著比自己印象中巨大很多的HIRO，滿腦子疑問卻不知從何問起。

之後，HIRO花了大概一小時簡述這十年間發生的一切，並把獨力研發時光機的事告訴了TADASHI。

TADASHI聽見自己的死訊時感到非常震驚，也一度無法接受PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN背叛了他們的事實，但更在乎的還是HIRO這十年來的生活。

雖然HIRO沒有明說他在這十年間是多麼悲痛難耐的，但TADASHI從他的眼神、表情和言行舉止中，都隱隱約約地感受到他所經歷的痛苦，因而表示要馬上回去十年前改寫自己已死的過去。

不過，HIRO早料到TADASHI會有此想法，已預想過改寫過去所導致的各種可能性了。

過去與未來是由很多細微的支線連接起來的，無論是多麼微小的事情都足以改寫很多人的命運，更何況是一個人的生死？

如果十年前沒有TADASHI的離開，HIRO就不會組成BIG HERO 6，也可能沒有今天的成就。

沒有BIG HERO 6，ABIGAIL CALLAGHAN跟MR KREI就未必能得救，很多因BIG HERO 6而得救的人也可能無法存活至今。

那麼沒有ABIGAIL CALLAGHAN跟MR KREI，傳送機器和時光機還能被研發出來嗎？

誰會回到十年前把TADASHI救出火場？

TADASHI回去的話，這十年的歷史一定會有很大的變化，而這些變化是他們難以控制的，他們也無法確保「TADASHI被未來的HIRO救出再回去十年前」的循環…

況且時光機在HIRO把TADASHI救回來後意外焚毀了，剛醒來的TADASHI聽過HIRO詳盡而又有多個理論支持的分析，也就被說服留下，放棄花費更多時間和金錢重建時光機的任性要求。

—（●—●）—

TADASHI醒來後第二最關心的就是AUNT CASS了。

從HIRO口中得知AUNT CASS在這十年來依然維持著樂天的個性，努力經營著LUCKY CAT CAFE，TADASHI對此感到很欣慰，也放心了不少。

不過為免給AUNT CASS帶來太大的衝擊，HIRO勸TADASHI暫時不要與AUNT CASS碰面，要等HIRO找機會向AUNT CASS說明時光機的事才安排見面。

TADASHI慮及AUNT CASS早已接受自己去世的事實，也認同HIRO的說法，就採納了他的提議，暫時跟他一起匿藏在這十多坪的私人實驗室裡生活一段日子。

而事實上，這個實驗室除了研究所需的物資和機器外，睡房、廚房、洗手間、客廳一應俱全，各種生活必需品也有專人送至，他們要在這裡住多久也不是問題。

對這個實驗室的存在產生疑問的TADASHI問及此事，才得知HIRO跟MR KREI簽訂的合同內容，繼而發現MR KREI還不知道他成功製造出時光機。

「沒關係嗎…？隱瞞負責出資的MR KREI不太好吧？」正在廚房清洗食材的TADASHI擔心地問。

「放心吧，我不會一直瞞著他的。」HIRO靠著門注視著TADASHI的一舉一動，淡然表示。

雖然HIRO是這樣說的，但卻不打算把自己的研究成果全部交出，畢竟賦予其他人穿越過去、未來的能力所冒的風險實在太大了。

「你不多休息一下嗎？BAYMAX說你吸入了不少濃煙…」HIRO留意到TADASHI時而不經意地露出渙散的眼神，就不安地問道。

「我哪能休息？看你的樣子就知道你最近都沒好好吃飯，只吃那些沒營養的垃圾食物吧！」TADASHI隨手指向亂放在一旁的方便食品，執意繼續下廚。

「哈哈…那有我能幫忙的事嗎？」HIRO苦笑，無法反駁TADASHI就只好請纓幫忙。

「不用了，你對煮食不感興趣吧？乖乖坐在客廳等吃啦，別來亂。」TADASHI用跟以前一樣的態度對待長大後的HIRO，讓HIRO有種回到十年前的感覺。

「是不感興趣，但我的廚藝還是有點進步的，不用我幫忙也讓我呆在這裡看著吧？」HIRO不甘後人地笑著說，對TADASHI略帶蔑視的語氣毫不反感，反而非常懷念。

「好吧好吧，但BAYMAX必須離開廚房，太擠了！」TADASHI聞言笑笑，用手肘頂頂貼著牆站也十分礙事的白色氣球人。

BAYMAX離開廚房後，HIRO就站回門邊繼續盯著正在下廚的TADASHI看——好像生怕一不留神就會把他弄丟一樣專注地看著。

當然，TADASHI不是沒注意到HIRO對自己的過分關注，也不是不理解為什麼HIRO會變得這樣黏人，但他更希望HIRO能放鬆下來，儘快忘卻這十年來的傷痛，才叫HIRO別一直跟著自己的。

「…沒想到這麼多年了，你還把BAYMAX留在身邊呢。」TADASHI見HIRO一直不說話，就開口打破這種令人不自在的沉默。

「哎，你還真敢說，擅自離開我也要留下跟你一樣囉嗦的BAYMAX，害我無時無刻都想起你…」HIRO以輕鬆的語氣，鼓起腮向TADASHI抱怨。

「哈哈，但不是BAYMAX的話，我想你的身體狀況一定會比現在差很多吧。」這下輪到TADASHI苦笑起來了。

他想到HIRO這十年來都對自己念念不忘，感到很難過的同時，也無可否認地有點高興。

「嗯…也對啦，若不是有BAYMAX，我可能早就撐不下去了。」HIRO攤攤手，搖頭感慨。

「噓，別胡說，什麼撐不下去的…」TADASHI有點緊張地回頭看看HIRO。

「是真的啦！無論是對我身體狀況的熟知程度，還是處處為我著想的舉動，除了你跟AUNT CASS，就只有BAYMAX了…在BIG HERO 6的任務中，BAYMAX也幫了我很多呢。」HIRO說出了事實，但沒有說出事實的全部，他不想讓TADASHI擔心。

「嗯，那也不枉我把它製造出來…你都不知我當時花了多少努力才完成BAYMAX的，剛才居然還在埋怨我！」TADASHI得悉自己製造出來的BAYMAX能幫到HIRO，感到十分開心，隨即回復輕鬆的心情扁著嘴說。

「我知道啊，你的實驗錄影和研究日誌我都看過了。」HIRO得意地笑道。

因為他不僅是看過，而是把每段錄影和每頁日誌的內容都看了無數遍，深深地刻印在自己腦海裡了。

只是他沒看過BAYMAX的晶片數據，也不知道TADASHI原來比自己還要了解自己。

現在若然要比對BAYMAX的熟知度的話，HIRO自問自己一定比TADASHI略勝一籌，但若然要比對十年前的自己的了解程度，他就沒有勝算了。

畢竟晶片裡只記載了自己十年前的身體狀況及病歷記錄，TADASHI對自己身體以外的了解有多深入還是未知之數。

這是一向不太會照顧自己的HIRO都甘拜下風的。

—（●—●）—

除了HIRO跟AUNT CASS的事，TADASHI也對很多其他的事感興趣。

例如SAN FRANSOKYO現在的景況、SAN FRANSOKYO TECH的現狀、LUCKY CAT CAFE的經營狀況、FRED他們的近況和MOCHI的趣事等等…TADASHI跟HIRO幾乎無所不談。

十年間發生的事給予他們數之不盡的話題，讓他們即使足不出戶也不會感到沉悶。

尤其是每當提及HIRO在這十年裡所獲得的成就時，TADASHI都總會兩眼發光地要求HIRO告訴他更多、更完整的細節，顯得比HIRO本人還要興奮和高興。

「哎…別問了，我哪記得！」HIRO雙手掩臉，第一次發現原來被人詢問自己的風光事蹟，也可以是這麼痛苦的事來的。

「什麼嘛，自己的事都會不記得的嗎？別騙我！」TADASHI皺起眉，雙手抱胸不滿地說。

「唉，BAYMAX救我…」HIRO轉過身抱住站在他旁邊的BAYMAX，把頭埋到它脹鼓鼓的大肚子去。

「HIRO你受傷了嗎？在一至十的數值範圍裡，你會怎樣為自己的痛楚打分？」BAYMAX歪歪頭，掃描不到HIRO身上有哪裡受傷了。

「…好吧，現在你連哥哥都不要了，只要BAYMAX對吧？那我走了也沒關係囉？」TADASHI見以往只會依靠自己的HIRO向BAYMAX求救，感到有點寂寞就賭氣地說。

誰料下一秒，HIRO想也不想就推開了BAYMAX，轉撲TADASHI懷裡。

TADASHI知道自己說錯話了，只好用力回抱這個變得比自己高大的弟弟，輕摸他蓬鬆的黑髮安撫他。

這是TADASHI回到HIRO身邊以來，HIRO第一次表現自己脆弱的一面。

「…不說第一次領獎時的事情就算了，告訴我你是怎樣當上SAN FRANSOKYO TECH的教授好嗎？」TADASHI就像以前安慰鬧情緒的HIRO一樣親親他的頭，溫柔地問道。

「……」HIRO點點頭，但還是把TADASHI抱得緊緊的，完全沒有要放開的意思。

「嘿，你有點重呢，讓我挪一挪位置。」TADASHI拍拍HIRO的背，HIRO就抬起身子讓他靠著沙發邊坐好，才繼續如小動物般依偎在他懷裡。

「不如先說說你為什麼會當大學教授？明明你以前都不擅長在很多人面前演講的，是我搞錯了嗎？」TADASHI抱著HIRO在他耳邊問道。

HIRO聽著TADASHI的聲音和心跳，感覺很平靜，剛才的不安漸漸消失不見了。

「…你沒錯，我到現在都很不喜歡給學生講課啦…」其實HIRO每次上課前都要像TADASHI教的一樣深呼吸，想像他一直陪在自己身邊，才能鼓起勇氣站在講台上教授過百名學生。

「欸？那為什麼還要勉強自己？是薪金和研究資源嗎？」TADASHI對此感到十分驚訝。

「因為TADASHI你看起來很喜歡教授嘛…」HIRO無辜地抬起頭。

「哪有？為什麼會這樣覺得？」TADASHI的表情變得更訝異了，沒想到自己是HIRO選擇成為大學教授的原因。

「不是嗎？TADASHI從以前就經常提起自己的老師和教授啊，還為救PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN而不顧一切地衝入火場…」HIRO疑惑地皺起眉頭。

「不不不！我才不喜歡…不，我的意思是我才沒有特別鍾情於教職人員！」TADASHI忽然變得激動起來，不知是因為害羞還是緊張而漲紅了臉。

「…是真的嗎？那你喜歡的是HONEY？」HIRO爬起來，一臉狐疑地追問。

「不！為什麼你會有這種誤會的…？！」TADASHI露著難以置信的表情。

「你回來後就不停問起她的事…」HIRO開始對自己的判斷感到質疑，連回答也變得缺乏自信了。

「我問得最多的是你的事吧…？！噢不…你讓我很混亂！」TADASHI說完才意識到自己說了很不得了的話，臉一下子就紅得像隻煮熟的蝦，連忙掩著臉逃往洗手間，剩下一頭霧水的HIRO獨自留在沙發上發呆。

—（●—●）—

TADASHI來到這裡沒過幾天就說想外出了。

HIRO以為他是受不了整天窩在實驗室裡的生活，就很努力地勸說他不要外出，表示萬一被相熟的人發現，事情就會變得很麻煩。

這TADASHI當然十分理解，所以很快就放棄了。

不過他決定要求HIRO讓MR FRED派來的物資送遞員幫自己買點東西。

「棒棒糖？」HIRO一臉疑惑地挑起眉，還以為TADASHI是要買什麼重要的東西。

「嗯嗯，十年份的。」TADASHI很認真地點點頭說，然後HIRO就馬上會意了——TADASHI想補回HIRO這十年應得的獎勵。

「TADASHI，我已經不是小孩了…」HIRO微笑著作出這樣的回應。

「不是小孩也能吃棒棒糖吧！你敢說自己現在已經不愛吃了？」TADASHI蹙起眉反駁說道。

「哈哈好吧，我吃，但只買兩三根就好。」HIRO在物質供應申請表單裡輸入「棒棒糖」三個字。

其實HIRO依然很喜歡棒棒糖的，但卻很久沒吃過了。

因為每次吃的時候都總會想起TADASHI，所以他早就戒掉了，可是現在TADASHI已經回來自己身邊，他心想吃吃也不要緊吧。

「多要幾根吧，我也想吃。」TADASHI湊上前要HIRO在表單裡填上大一點的數字。

「好，還有小熊軟糖。」HIRO在「棒棒糖」旁邊填上「六」，跟著在下一行輸入「小熊軟糖」。

「喂喂，你要十包這麼多？我不是說一天頂多只能吃十四粒的嗎？」TADASHI見HIRO在「小熊軟糖」旁邊填上「十」時，不禁把HIRO當作小孩般說教。

「我現在二十四歲了，能吃二十四粒，反正是吃就多買一點放著吧。」HIRO回過頭頑皮地咧嘴而笑。

「咦…原來你真的還遵守著這項規定？」TADASHI意想不到HIRO在沒有自己的監管下，還能乖乖遵守這項規定十年之久。

「當然，小時候一起定下的四百多條HAMADA BROTHER RULES，我還記得一清二楚呢。」HIRO沾沾自喜地說道。

「哦哦，厲害厲害…」TADASHI哭笑不得地作出稱讚。

「嘻嘻，連你給我的日誌本我也有好好在用呢！」HIRO高興地從抽屜中拿出一本很殘舊的簿子。

「嘩，很懷念！你的房間總是亂糟糟的，我還以為你早就把日誌本弄丟了！」TADASHI感到非常驚喜，雀躍地把日誌接過來看。

「TADASHI給我的東西我怎會弄不見啊！」HIRO不悅地表示。

「哎…小HIRO果然變了很多呢。不但長得比我還要高大，思想也成熟了很多！」TADASHI一邊翻看日誌後半部分的內容，一邊感嘆道。

「都十年了，會變是很正常的事啦。可是有一些東西是怎樣都不會改變的…」HIRO聞言站起來，看著只比自己矮一點二厘米的TADASHI，其實不太能感覺到自己長得比他高。

「是啦是啦，HIRO的門牙還是跟以前一樣長得像小兔子般可愛，哈哈。」TADASHI笑著抬起臉打哈哈，掩飾發現HIRO已不再是自己熟知的HIRO的寂寞。

「…別再提牙齒了…我想說的是，無論如何，我是你弟弟的事實是不會變的——我永遠都只會是你的弟弟，你明白嗎？」HIRO回了個白眼，才板起臉認真地說。

TADASHI望著突然說出這句話來的HIRO怔了怔，然後笑了。

「…知道了，笨蛋弟弟。」TADASHI拍拍HIRO的頭，心裡感到很溫暖。


	4. THE ONLY ONE PROMISE

一般人起床後第一件做的事就是洗臉刷牙，但HIRO的卻是尋找TADASHI的蹤影。

「噢…」正在刷牙的TADASHI冷不防被人從後抱住，差點沒把嘴裡的泡沫嚥下去。

「早安…」尋獲TADASHI的HIRO安心下來又感到有點睏了，不自覺地把整個人的重量都壓在TADASHI身上。

「早安啊BIG BABY…你壓著我都沒法刷牙了。」TADASHI按著洗手盆，有點吃力地支撐著兩個成年人的重量。

「嗯…」HIRO埋首在TADASHI的頸窩裡蹭，弄得他癢癢的。

「哈哈，好了好了，還想睡就回到床上去。」TADASHI騰出手來拉開HIRO抱著自己的手，要他自己好好站穩。

被逼離開令人安心的體溫，HIRO輕皺起眉，咕噥著發出抗議的聲音，但還是聽話地回去床上睡了。

因為實驗室裡只有一張床，把TADASHI救回來後，兩人就一直睡在一起，床上沾滿TADASHI的味道讓經常熬夜的HIRO變得更愛睏，很快又昏睡過去了。

然後睡了沒多久，HIRO醒來就發現TADASHI在旁邊看書，再次抱過去。

「我說…你長大後變得更喜歡擁抱了呢。」TADASHI笑著摸摸睡眼惺忪的HIRO。

「因為我要把這十年份抱回來嘛。」HIRO半瞇著眼抬起頭，咧嘴而笑。

有什麼比起無時無刻都能跟自己喜歡的人膩在一起，想抱就抱還要幸福？

HIRO此時真心覺得自己沒把這十年荒廢掉，有好好學習和研究進修實在太好了，不然怎可能再有機會見到TADASHI，甚至再次觸碰他、擁抱他。

「…HIRO，不如我們還是想想辦法…」TADASHI聽見HIRO這樣說，就不由得覺得有點難過。

「想什麼辦法…呵欠，我先去刷牙。」HIRO漫不經心地回了一句就離開了房間，沒讓TADASHI說下去。

「…嗯。」TADASHI見HIRO溜得這麼快，就沒再堅持繼續話題。

事實上，他來到這裡已經快十天了。

他待得越久就越意識到自己的死亡對身邊的人帶來了多少傷害，特別是他最疼愛的寶貝弟弟…

他曾三番四次地探問HIRO在這十年間的生活，但HIRO總會用各式各樣的方法蒙混過去，令他無可適從，最後不了了之。

而且HIRO以前幾乎每天都在抱怨自己煩，但如今卻一句怨言都沒有，還黏人黏得很，這絕不僅僅是「反叛期過去了」就能解釋的現象…

HIRO越隱瞞，TADASHI就越擔心、越內疚。

因為沒人比TADASHI還要了解HIRO了。

那小子任性狂妄又喜歡逞強，有事總愛自己扛，事情越糟糕他就越不會說。

不想讓人擔心，是他的溫柔，同時也是他愛面子的表現。

身為哥哥的TADASHI很清楚這一點，在他們失去父母而HIRO又因過於聰慧而無法融入同年紀的孩子當中時，就一直很努力地擔當著分擔HIRO喜怒哀樂的角色。

久而久之，他就成了HIRO最大的依靠，獨佔著HIRO心中最重要的位置。

這向來都是讓TADASHI沾沾自喜的事情來的，但如今他卻為此感到相當憂心。

始終個人的成就、臉上的笑容，都是一些表面的東西。

就算自己的死亡沒為HIRO帶來太多痛苦，但這十年間HIRO無可避免會遇上一些挫折和不如意的事。

TADASHI每次想到這一點都非常擔心，狠不得馬上回去那些時間點陪伴他、支持他。

—（●—●）—

HIRO早料到TADASHI不會輕易放棄。

因為凡事都為自己著想的TADASHI實在太好猜了。

他們自小就形影不離，不是純粹因為他們的感情很好，而是TADASHI被叮囑要好好看顧自己，再加上TADASHI本來就愛照顧人的性格，HIRO怎甩也甩不掉TADASHI。

這樣的TADASHI又怎能容許自己在這些年間沒法待在HIRO身邊照顧他？

為了讓TADASHI打消回去的念頭，HIRO在這段時間想盡辦法討他歡心，想令他覺得待在現在的自己身邊就好了，不用擔心這十年間發生的事。

做千奇百怪的機械人逗他，跟他一起看之前沒看的電影，甚至親自下廚做點不至於難吃的東西…

能做的事都做過了，但終究沒法把這十年抹殺掉，話題無可避免會牽涉到一點。

因此HIRO每次都只能費盡心思，絕口不提自己在這十年間活得多麼痛苦，不然TADASHI一定會更想回去的。

這也是其中一個HIRO不讓TADASHI接觸自己以外的人的原因——TADASHI會從別人口中得知自己在那段日子的情況。

更何況，TADASHI有他自己的人生，不回去就代表他要放棄以前努力建立的一切，用新的身份重新開始，一般人都不會輕易妥協吧。

所以HIRO知道TADASHI一定會千方百計尋找回去的辦法，只能一味拖延，期盼自己到時能好好說服他。

「HIRO，你要在廁所待到哪時啊？」洗手間門外傳來TADASHI的聲音，門就被打開了一條篷。

「…還沒好！」坐在馬桶上的HIRO雖然沒脫褲子，但還是反射性地紅起臉來大喊一聲，把放在旁邊的漱口杯扔過去。

「噓，你有哪裡我沒看過的！」TADASHI被杯子撞上門板的聲音嚇了一跳，關上門後不忿地說。

「閉嘴！別胡說！」HIRO的臉红得一塌胡塗，把剛才還在苦惱的事忘得一乾二淨了。

「以前我們都一起洗澡啊，你忘了嗎？」TADASHI知道HIRO在害羞了，就覺到非常有趣，有點壞心地繼續說。

「才沒有！」雖然HIRO現在腦袋亂糟糟的，但還是可以確定自己十年前沒有跟TADASHI一起洗澡。

畢竟HIRO那時已經十四歲了，怎可能一起洗。

「有啊，在你還不會自己洗澡的時候，AUNT CASS忙著CAFE的事，都是我幫你洗的。」TADASHI氣直理壯地說。

「……」這樣說起來，HIRO就有點印象了。

「我還記得當時你白白嫩嫩的，看上去很可口還咬了一口…」TADASHI見HIRO沒有反應就朝著洗手間裡大聲說。

「什…？！」HIRO第一個反應是在想他咬過哪裡了，站起來看自己的手腳。

「哈哈，騙你的！我做了你喜歡的辣味雞翼，快出來吃吧！」TADASHI頑皮地吐了吐舌頭，然後走開了。

「……」HIRO反了個白眼，沒想到自己現在年紀變得比TADASHI大了，還是被他耍得團團轉的。

不過正因如此，HIRO剛才苦悶的心情一掃而空了，讓他再一次深深體會到TADASHI真的是個無論在什麼時候都能令他安心下來的存在——即使這次TADASHI就是令自己不安的元凶也一樣…

他苦笑了一下，整頓好心情才踏出洗手間。

—（●—●）—

TADASHI不像HIRO一樣可以忍受長期躲在實驗室裡生活，也認為兩個星期都不外出呼吸一下新鮮空氣和曬曬太陽是很不健康的，所以他沒過幾天就開始嚷著要出去走走了。

HIRO知道繼續把TADASHI困著也無補於事，惟有仔細調查過後，找個AUNT CASS和其他相熟的人都在忙的時間，跟TADASHI溜出去到處逛逛。

在這十年光景，SAN FRANSOKYO真的變了很多很多，TADASHI踏出實驗室後才第一次真正感受到自己已經來到未來的事實。

對他而言，現在的SAN FRANSOKYO既熟悉又陌生，他每到一個地方都會找到一些新奇的東西，讓他有種在外地旅行的感覺。

活用了HIRO在BAYMAX身上添置的飛行導航系統，他們在短短的數小時環繞了SAN FRANSOKYO一圈。

到了黃昏，他們才停下來，在SAN FRANSOKYO TECH裡的一個小山坡上休息。

「哈哈，SAN FRANSOKYO現在到處都是你的發明呢！」TADASHI看了這麼多新發明，而又發現那些全都是自己弟弟的作品後，心情就變得非常愉快。

「當然，現在我已經是個舉足輕重的大發明家了！」HIRO自豪地拍拍胸口，翹起鼻子說。

「厲害厲害，了不起！」TADASHI摸摸HIRO蓬鬆的頭髮，大力稱讚。

HIRO給TADASHI回了個大大的笑容，心裡溢滿了幸福的感覺，真希望可以能讓時間永遠停留在這一刻。

「要接吻了嗎？」這時坐在後面的BAYMAX突然向相視而笑的兩人問道。

「啥？！…你究竟給它輸入什麼程式了？！」TADASHI聞言驚呼，接著好像想到了什麼就臉紅紅地問同樣刷紅了臉的HIRO。

「不…不是我啦！一定是它自己在互聯網上學的！」HIRO被這樣一問，臉就變得更紅了，連說話也沒了底氣。

「根據資料，接吻是人類表達愛意的表現。你們一直不接吻是因為討厭彼此嗎？」BAYMAX歪歪頭問。

「咳咳，BAYMAX…你聽我說，接吻是…情侶間才會做的事，家人是不會的。」TADASHI假咳兩聲掩飾自己的動搖，再慢慢解釋。

「…但他們是家人。」BAYMAX稍一停頓然後卸下自己胸前的紅色盔甲，播放一些從電影、廣告或是新聞裡的家人親吻片段，最後還定在AUNT CASS親吻年幼HIRO的臉頰那幕。

「AUNT CASS跟HIRO不是情侶吧？」BAYMAX眨眨眼睛問。

「……」TADASHI跟HIRO對望了一下，沒法反駁，但又不知該如何解釋其中的分別。

「…好吧，只是親一個嘛，簡單。」TADASHI見氣氛變得有點尷尬，就把心一橫，擅自撥起HIRO額前的頭髮，蜻蜓點水般親了一下。

豈料原本以為這樣就能輕鬆地結束話題的TADASHI，看到HIRO紅著臉低下頭，露出不知如何是好的表情時，反而感到更難為情了。

他只好搔搔臉，裝作若無其事地轉過頭，囑咐BAYMAX不要再胡亂下載資料，說回去後要好好檢查一下它的內存什麼的，緩和氣氛。

事實上，這並非TADASHI第一次親吻HIRO，但對HIRO來說，這卻是第一次。

因為小時候的HIRO很可愛，AUNT CASS很喜歡抱他親他，TADASHI也學著親過好幾次，不過HIRO當時年紀太小，都忘掉了。

被吻後，HIRO能清晰感受到額上被TADASHI親過的位置就如火燒一樣熾熱，而那般熱力蔓延到身體的每一個角落，久久不能消散。

一起逛街、在山坡上看日落，最後還被吻了，感覺就像在約會似的，讓HIRO心跳不已。

他有時會在想，如果他們不是兄弟，而是一對沒有血緣關係的男女，他們會有機會相識，繼而相戀嗎？

他不會否定其可能性，但卻十分清楚由毫無關係發展到情侶關係而又能長相廝守的機率，簡直微乎其微。

所以他一直都很慶幸自己能當TADASHI的弟弟，這樣只要他們一天還活著就能繼續以兄弟的身分待在一起。

—（●—●）—

日落後，TADASHI說想到LUCKY CAT CAFE看看，HIRO考慮過後還是答應了。

不能拖太久，要面對的終歸要面對。

HIRO自覺不能太自私，一直不讓TADASHI和AUNT CASS見面。

也許他們見面後，TADASHI會改變主意，選擇留下？

萬一TADASHI還是想要回去，時光機已被自己完全破壞掉，他怎樣也沒法馬上回去的，HIRO還有時間勸服他…

再不…直接把他關起來，讓他永遠留在自己身邊？

HIRO努力安慰自己，好讓自己能穩住心神，才獨自踏進LUCKY CAT CAFE。

AUNT CASS見他事隔半年終於回家了，還說有事要告訴她，就果斷決定提早收拾打烊。

待最後一個客人離開後，HIRO花了點時間用預想好的說辭簡單解釋自己在這半年來幹了什麼，讓AUNT CASS做好心理準備才安排她跟TADASHI見面。

可是心理準備還心理準備，當對事情半信半疑的AUNT CASS真正見到TADASHI的那一刻，她哭了，淚水如狂洪缺堤般不斷湧出。  
抑壓了十年的情感以及當下濃烈的喜悅夾雜著感動和激動，泣不成聲。

事隔十年，再一次獲得早已失去的重要事物令她沒法止住淚水，第一次在TADASHI和HIRO面前哭得這麼凶，無可避免地嚇到他們了。

顯得有點不知所措的他們只好一直待在她旁邊，在她有需要的時候，給她遞上紙巾和溫暖的擁抱，直至她的心情慢慢平復下來。

那晚，他們聊了很多。

AUNT CASS幾乎把這十年間所發生的每一件事——只要她記得的、無論大小、高興還是不高興的——全都告訴TADASHI。

當中在所難免包括了HIRO曾經過勞暈倒和半年前的一些反常行為。

雖然TADASHI當時沒說什麼，但其實心裡非常自責，對自己當時魯莽衝入火海、白白犧牲的事感到相當後悔。

聊著聊著，不知不覺就到了夜深，AUNT CASS理所當然地要求HIRO和TADASHI留下來過夜。

而這本來就是他們的家，他們沒多考慮就答應了。

幫AUNT CASS收拾好CAFE裡的東西後，他們就回到多年來都沒怎麼變的房間。

「哈哈，整個SAN FRANSOKYO都變了，就只有家裡完全沒變呢。」TADASHI坐到自己的床上，環顧四周。

「嗯，家裡這樣就最好了，只要我們三個都在就最好了。」HIRO坐到TADASHI的旁邊，盯著前方的某處喃喃。

「…不行呢，你的房間還是亂糟糟的，把它收拾得妥妥當當才是最好！」TADASHI憶起AUNT CASS剛才的哭臉，心裡緊揪了一下，為了掩飾自己的心情而打哈哈。

「是啦是啦，明天收拾。」說罷，HIRO就爬上床，把被子蓋好。

「嘿，你的床在那邊耶！」TADASHI沒想到HIRO竟能如此自然地佔領自己的床，就露出一副難以置信的表情，指向HIRO的床說。

「我的床上沒位置啦，都放滿雜物。」HIRO躺在床上，沒有半點要離開的意思。

「收拾好才睡啊！這是單人床，沒實驗室裡的大！」TADASHI想拉開被子，卻被HIRO抓得緊緊的。

「我們以前都一起睡的啊！」HIRO皺起眉抱怨。

「那是多少年前的事來了？都二十四歲了，還這麼任性？快去收拾！」TADASHI當時就是不想再跟HIRO有過多的身體接觸，才提出分床睡的。

「…你就這麼不想跟我一起睡嗎？」HIRO眉頭的皺褶變得更深了，腮幫也不自覺地鼓了起來。

TADASHI知道HIRO又在鑽牛角尖了，勸了幾句沒成功，最終還是屈服了。

沒法子，誰叫他是自己最疼愛的弟弟？

—（●—●）—

為免MR KREI懷疑，HIRO和TADASHI翌日很早就要回實驗室了。

臨行前，AUNT CASS叮囑HIRO要儘快跟MR KREI交代時光機的事，早點跟TADASHI一起回家，緊緊擁抱了他們一下才與他們道別。

HIRO被AUNT CASS這樣一說，也覺得既然目的已經達成，是時候搬回家了。

而且，想到TADASHI回家後說不定會慢慢放棄回到過去，他就更有幹勁，回到實驗室後馬上開始整理時光機的研究資料。

先把MR KREI的研究小組沒能解決的部分和其他製造時光機所需的數據放到一個資料夾裡，再把調整出口的時間和地點，以及回到現在的方法放到別的資料夾，然後加密、藏起來。

整個過程都是瞞著TADASHI進行的，他沒把半點研究數據洩漏給TADASHI，而TADASHI也沒有過問，更不清楚他在背後做了什麼手腳。

一切都非常順利，HIRO只花了一天就處理好所有相關資料，還想好了怎樣向MR KREI解釋TADASHI仍然生還，而又不讓MR KREI察覺到自己保留了最重要的資料的好方法。

豈料，就在HIRO準備要聯繫MR KREI的前一刻，事情還是出狀況了。

「HIRO！HIRO！我想到了！」TADASHI興高采烈地跑到HIRO的工作室，神情就如初時發現BAYMAX能正常運作一樣興奮。

「…怎麼了？」HIRO有種不好的預感，回頭時臉上展現的笑容顯得有點僵硬。

「你之前不是說我回到十年前就會打亂『我被救的循環』，有機會導致很嚴重的後果嗎？」TADASHI走到HIRO旁邊，瞪大充滿喜悅的眼睛看著他。

「沒錯…」HIRO移開視線，微微點頭，努力思考要如何把這個話題帶過去。

「其實很簡單！只要我帶著你的研究資料回去，把時光機製造出來後，回去火場救自己不就行了嗎？！」TADASHI把坐在椅子上的HIRO轉過來，讓他好好看著自己。

「嗯，但…」HIRO因思路被中斷而不禁皺眉。

「如果你是在擔心PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN和BIG HERO 6的事，我現在就把這十年來所發生的事全部整理好，回去後只要我們依照清單做事就沒問題了！」TADASHI笑著說。

「不…我不是這個意思，我想說的是你把資料帶回去也不一定能完成那個循環…」HIRO心想只要TADASHI能待在自己身邊，其他人怎樣也好。

「那我們就一起來想個萬全的好辦法吧。」TADASHI知道HIRO是在擔心自己，就蹲下來溫柔地笑著說。

「……」HIRO盯著TADASHI的臉，一時間不知該說什麼才好。

先答應下來，然後隨便敷衍過去，讓他自行放棄？還是直接拒絕他，騙他說自己已經想過所有辦法了？

HIRO累了，他決定不了，也想不明白。

「…你真的這麼想回去嗎？」沉默半晌，HIRO還是忍不住開口問了。

「當然啦…知道你們這十年來為了我的死這麼傷心難過，我怎可能不想回去彌補？」TADASHI實在沒法原諒那個因一時衝動，害HIRO和AUNT CASS傷心了這麼多年的自己。

每當他想到自己可能還傷害了FRED他們和更多認識他的人，他就更難辭其咎、坐立不安。

「但我們根本就不在乎，我們只要你現在留在我們身邊就好。」HIRO垂下眉，抿嘴搖頭。

「我在乎！先不說其他人…你可是我的寶貝弟弟啊，我怎能狠心拋下你十年這麼久？」TADASHI捧起HIRO不再稚氣的臉，露出苦澀的笑容。

「…如果你回去了，那麼我呢？」HIRO難過地看著TADASHI，用虛弱的聲線問道。

「只要我回去，不就能一直陪在你身旁了嗎？只要改寫過去，我就能讓你們這十年來的傷痛消失、讓你們活得更幸福！」TADASHI笑了笑，放輕聲線回答。

「如果不能呢？」HIRO眼色一沉。

「我會努力的。」TADASHI沒法確保，可是會竭盡所能。

「我不是不相信你…只是…你有沒有想過平行宇宙這個假設？」HIRO拉下TADASHI放在自己臉上的手。

「……」TADASHI雖然對時空理論認識不深，但還是聽過平行宇宙的。

「若然出了什麼差錯，你回的是另一個平行世界，那麼這邊的我就永遠只剩自己一個了。」HIRO低下頭，道出了另一個擔憂。

「…沒問題的，既然你之前能設置好時光機，把我從火場裡救出來，這次也一定不會出錯的…」TADASHI怔了怔，回過神來就這樣表示。

「好吧，我明白了…其實你根本就是沒法捨棄自己已建立的一切才要回去吧？說什麼為了我們…如果你真的是為我們著想的話，就留下來啊！」HIRO明知TADASHI不是這樣想的，卻按捺不住自己說出這樣的話。

「HIRO…」TADASHI當然明白HIRO是在說賭氣話，但卻不知如何反應才好。

「你以為這十年我是怎樣活下來的…？我花了多少努力才能活下來，你又知道嗎？你這麼任性地不顧一切衝入火場，現在我把你救回來了，你卻說要回去！你有多自私你知不知道？！」HIRO站起來，越說越激動，臉還漲紅了一大片。

「…對不起…」TADASHI從沒看過HIRO這樣發飆的，心裡溢滿了自責的情緒。

「我不要你道歉！我只想…嗚…只想你留下來…我已經不能再活在沒有你的日子了…真的…沒有你，我根本活不下去啊…」HIRO哭了，長年累月積下來的情感令他哽咽得沒法好好說話。

黑暗陰沉的絕望籠罩著他，讓他再度產生一種快要窒息的感覺，就像回到失去TADASHI的日子一樣難過。

TADASHI見狀心痛得很，只好馬上把他擁入懷裡安撫他。

「…HIRO…如果這十年就正如你所說的一樣痛苦，我就更要回去了…不然我還算什麼哥哥？」TADASHI還是不理解HIRO的想法，還是認為只要自己回去了，就能消除他這十年來的痛苦。

HIRO深深歎息，抹乾了眼水，然後輕輕推開了TADASHI。

「為什麼你還不明白呢？過去已經不重要了，平行世界存不存在也不重要…重要的是現在在你面前的這個我就是不能沒有你，你明白嗎？」HIRO盡力用最簡單直接的方式表達自己。

「我喜歡你…」HIRO豁出去了，他怕這次不說，以後就再沒機會說。

「說我自私也好，說我任性都好，但我就只是我，我可不能再一次失去你了。即使真的能改變過去，讓我不用經歷這十年的痛苦，我也不要…」HIRO沒給時間TADASHI反應，繼續把自己要說的話說下去。

「因為這樣的話，我就會失去這十年的記憶了吧？我可能一生都不會察覺自己喜歡你，然後像平凡人一樣結婚生子、像平凡人一樣平安終老…但這都不是我想要的幸福，我不想心裡永遠藏著自己不知道的遺憾。」HIRO黯然地搖搖頭。

「在不知自己真正的心意時，出席你的婚禮和給予祝福什麼的…只是想想，我就難過得要死…但如果當時才發現，或是更遲才發現…那時你已經結婚了，我就更不可能說出口…同樣會痛不欲生…你說我怎能讓你回去？」HIRO單手掩著臉，強忍眼眶裡的淚水。

TADASHI太震驚了，一下子喪失了所有的思考能力，沒能作出回應。

他沒想到HIRO會有和自己相同的憂慮，更沒想到HIRO能有自己多年都沒能鼓起的勇氣告白。

一直以來，他太在意其他人的想法了，社會的道德觀念束縛住他。

他越大就越覺得他們之間是沒可能的、這種感情是不被允許的，因而一直否定自己對HIRO的感情，欺騙自己那只是家人之間的喜歡。

但其實他很清楚，這只是自己懦弱的藉口。

別人愛怎樣想、愛怎樣說，他都不怕，他真正恐懼的，就只有告白後被HIRO拒絕。

每當他想到告白後很可能會破壞他們之間的兄弟情，他們不能再像以往一樣相處，甚至被HIRO討厭和疏遠，他就害怕得發抖。

他本來已經決定把這份感情帶進棺材了，只是沒想到在踏進死門關前被現在的HIRO救下來，還被搶先告白了，他覺得自己真的枉為哥哥…

「…對不起…HIRO，是我的錯，我早就知道自己對你的愛不只是親情了…但因為我不想破壞我們之間的信任關係，怕告白後一切就不一樣，所以一直沒說…」TADASHI深呼吸一口氣，踏上前拉起HIRO的手，苦著臉說。

「我也喜歡你，非常非常的喜歡你…而我現在也知道了，原來你的心情是跟我一樣的，所以不用擔心，我是不會結婚的，我會永遠陪在你身邊。」TADASHI握緊HIRO的手，就像求婚一樣說出一輩子的承諾。

「……」HIRO緊抿著唇，靜靜地注視著眼前的TADASHI。

淚，還是不爭氣地滑下來了。


	5. ALWAYS BE WITH “YOU”

本以為說出來後一切就會結束，事情卻有了出乎意料的發展，HIRO覺得這就像一場夢似的難以置信。

可惜，只是兩人心意相通是不足夠的，TADASHI依然不明白。

「我答應你，回到十年前，我會做主動的那個，讓你察覺到自己的感情、讓你得到幸福，不論是十年前還是現在的你。」當天，TADASHI作出了這樣的承諾。

他還沒能放下，他依然想彌補大家的那十年光陰，想把HIRO這十年的痛苦回憶消除掉。

當下聽到TADASHI如此承諾的HIRO只能默然抱緊了他，既感動又難過。

因為HIRO知道自己再說什麼都沒用了，現在唯一的選擇就只有成全TADASHI。

TADASHI是個多麼執著、多麼堅毅不屈的人，從他製造BAYMAX的錄影數量之多就能證實了。

HIRO自幼就跟他一同長大也十分清楚。

只要是他認定自己能做到的，就定必竭盡所能、不屈不撓地把事情完成。

他認為只要有信念，不輕言放棄，所有事都能達成的——這正正也是一個成功的科學家必備的精神。

HIRO從心底裡敬佩TADASHI，也一直依循著這種精神活著，但他終究不是TADASHI…

試問又有誰知道，他小時候的狂妄自大並非源自他的內心，其實只是被TADASHI寵出來的一種自我保護？

沒有TADASHI，他就什麼都不是。

這十年讓他認清了這個事實，同時也大大削弱了他的銳氣。

一次又一次，HIRO懷抱著TADASHI其實沒有葬身火海的希望去尋找各種可能性，卻一而再，再而三地認清TADASHI已經永遠離開自己的事實，使他的心變得像玻璃一樣脆弱。

穿越時空這個科學領域實在太大，還需要很多時間作深入探討和研究。

HIRO就算有多聰明，在這個領域也只是個初學者。

他自問這次能夠成功救出TADASHI並回到這個時軸的這個時間點，是包含了很多運氣在裡面。

而那時，他也是做足了最壞的打算和做好了失去一切的心理準備，才下定決心踏進時光機的。

若然現在要他再來一次，他也沒自信能夠再次成功。

只是他萬萬沒想到自己豁出去的勇氣和努力，最後只換來了與TADASHI相處的兩星期，他感到不甘心卻又無可奈何。

因為HIRO想TADASHI活得幸福，和TADASHI想HIRO活得幸福的想法是一樣的。

囚禁TADASHI這種事只是HIRO鎮靜自己的瘋言瘋語，他真的沒法付諸實行。

所以，既然事情發展到這個地步，TADASHI不願放棄，那就惟有由他選擇放棄吧…

—（●—●）—

說是放棄，其實HIRO還有很多事可以做的。

那就是確保TADASHI不會失敗。

即使HIRO沒法確定十年前的他在沒有失去TADASHI的情況下，會擁有怎麼樣的人生，但最低限度，HIRO必須確保TADASHI能夠順利返回原本所在的時空。

重製時光機不是個問題，HIRO造過一部，自然就能造出第二部，這是無容置疑的。

重點是他能不能再次調準時光機的目的地，讓TADASHI回到那場火災發生前後的時間點，而又不會去錯別的空間或所謂的平行宇宙。

雖說至今還沒有人能肯定平行宇宙的存在，但在理論上的一切可能性都必須考慮在內，這是提高實驗成功率的不二法則。

事實上，在步入時光機拯救被困火海的TADASHI前，HIRO也是經歷過無數次的失敗，才找到並鎖定他們身處的世界十年前的那個時間點的。

而身為一個稱職的發明家，當時HIRO當然有把每一次的實驗都記錄在案，成功定位的相關數據也有好好保存下來。

因此，將TADASHI成功送返過去的關鍵，就在於他們能不能活用那時留下來的數據，再次將時光機的出口定位在那個時間點的另一個位置——火場以外的某個安全地方。

只要能確保這一點，HIRO就功成身退了。

當TADASHI完好無缺地回到過去，像以前一樣待在HIRO身邊，HIRO就不用面對那長達十年的痛苦，現在的HIRO就會消失。

HIRO會失去那十年的記憶，到時的他就不再是現在的他，新的他會代替自己得到幸褔。

無論那是真正的幸福還是僅存於表面的幸福，也與現在的HIRO無關了。

—（●—●）—

沒錯，HIRO決定放棄了。

他不再強求TADASHI留在這個時空陪伴自己，決心幫助TADASHI和另一個自己得到幸福。

不過他還是會害怕、還是會不安，而這一切都盡收在TADASHI眼底。

為了安撫他的情緒，TADASHI認為自己能做的就只有給予他更多更多的愛，所以自從兩人確認了彼此的感情，TADASHI除了更常擁抱HIRO，還會親吻他。

大大小小的吻，由蜻蜓點水式的輕吻到深情纏綿的熱吻，每一個吻都能令他們的心更靠近一些。

TADASHI想要藉著接吻，把自己的正能量分給HIRO那顆已經變得殘缺不堪的心。

這種療法的成果很顯著，一個深情的吻往往能夠輕易撫平HIRO眉間的皺紋，但卻伴隨著一點點副作用。

這一天，二十四歲的健全青年HIRO HAMADA再一次把他的哥哥TADASHI HAMADA壓倒在床上了。

「哎哎哎，慢著慢著！」TADASHI笑著推開HIRO。

「怎麼了？」HIRO停止索吻但沒有退開，只是用兩手支撐起自己的上半身，跟TADASHI拉開一點距離，同時把他困在自己雙臂之間。

「你先起來啊。」下半身被現在已經長得比自己壯的HIRO壓住，TADASHI動彈不得，只能苦笑著要求。

「不要，上次你也是這樣說，然後逃走了。」HIRO蹙起眉拒絕。

「…BAYMAX在看著呢。」TADASHI露出尷尬的表情瞥瞥站在牆邊的BAYMAX。

「BAYMAX，你出去吧。」HIRO兩眼眨也不眨的盯著TADASHI，向BAYMAX下指令，BAYMAX聞言就乖巧地走出了房間。

「…你乖，先起來，這樣不好說話。」TADASHI雙手抵在HIRO胸前，笑容有點僵住了。

看到TADASHI如此抗拒，HIRO心裡不滿卻不想強迫他，與他對歭了一會後還是退開來，坐到床邊生悶氣了。

「別生氣別生氣，我不是不喜歡被你碰，只是現在還不是時候啦。」說實話，只要HIRO高興，要TADASHI被抱還是抱他，TADASHI都無所謂，但不是現在。

「…那什麼時候才是時候？」HIRO別過頭，不想讓TADASHI看到自己的表情。

「……」TADASHI回答不了。

其實HIRO也不想難為TADASHI的，他又怎會不明白TADASHI的想法？

他了解TADASHI就如TADASHI了解他一樣，彼此對某件事的想法，他們多多少少都能猜得出來。

TADASHI怕他們發生接吻以上的關係後，HIRO會更捨不得他回去。

而HIRO卻想用這種關係留住TADASHI。

很多事情大家心照不宣，還會裝作懵然不知，為的就只是讓對方好過一點。

例如HIRO答應會幫TADASHI回到過去的原因，很多HIRO自以為已經好好隱藏起來的事實，TADASHI都知道得一清二楚，只是沒把事情揭發出來…

無可否定，HIRO為確保TADASHI能夠順利回到本來所在的時空，使盡了渾身解數。

他不但將所有有關時光機的研究資料雙手捧出，還跟TADASHI一同研究和預想所有回到過去改變未來的後果，以及如何確保完成循環。

但他說時光機已經焚毀得沒有任何一部分能再用，他們得由零開始製造另一部新的，而且製造時光機所需的物料，KREI TECH都比較缺乏，無法在短時間內提供等…卻全都是謊話。

TADASHI明白這些謊話是HIRO故意拖延自己回去的時間，萬不得已才說的，所以TADASHI從沒打算要揭穿他。

剛好相反，TADASHI想好好利用這段多出來的時間，讓HIRO相信自己踏進時光機的那一刻，就能消除他的所有傷痛和不安，安心送走自己。

只是直到目前為止，所有時光機的材料都已經準備好，他們也開始組裝時光機的骨幹了，TADASHI還沒能消減半分HIRO對再次失去自己的恐懼。

從決定重製時光機到現在已經過了一個月，HIRO還是會猶疑，還是會故意拖延，甚至想過安排別人盜走時光機的設計圖、意外燒毀時光機的資料和裝作忘記如何調控時光機等。

這個月以來，HIRO沉醉在TADASHI的濃情密意的同時，卻沒有半刻遺忘TADASHI即將離開自己的事實，因而一直過得很不開心。

TADASHI對他越好，他就越感到難過。

他很想再一次嘗試游說TADASHI，懇求TADASHI不要離開，可是他開不了口。

因為經過多番推算和討論，一切都準備好了，他確信TADASHI能安然回到十年前，而TADASHI也對此十分有信心，他現在唯一無法釋懷的就只是他不想失去現在的自我。

這十年對他而言是必要的，這些年的經歷和痛苦造就了今天的自己，他真的不想失去這段記憶。

但若然明明白白地把這個憂慮說出來，就真的會暴露他有多自私了，他不想在TADASHI面前表露這麼醜陋的自己。

這是他唯一隱藏得很好的考量，所以TADASHI至今還以為他不想自己回去，只是擔心自己無法順利回去和不捨得送走自己。

—（●—●）—

現在的HIRO是HIRO，十年前的HIRO也是HIRO，理論上是沒錯的。

要說其中有什麼分別，那就只是心理和生理上的差異，但其本質是一樣的。

十年前的HIRO所經歷的，現在的HIRO也經歷過，他們是一體的。

不過，當過去有所改變，十年前的HIRO長大後就不是現在的HIRO了。

不同的經歷會導致思維上的不一致，到時現在的HIRO就再也不是現在的HIRO，換言之，現在的HIRO就會被新生的HIRO取而代之。

這對TADASHI來說，一點差別都沒有——HIRO就是HIRO，怎樣的HIRO都是HIRO。

但對當事人HIRO來說，這卻存在相當大的差異，還十分可怕。

因為失去自我，就等於把現在的他的存在完全否定掉。

能忘掉那十年的悲痛可能是件好事，可是過去的日子就是過去了，有誰會在乎？

唯一在乎的，就只有自認為是制造HIRO這段記憶的罪魁禍首的TADASHI。

「別擔心！我一定能順利回去的，回去後一定會把你寵到天上去，哈哈！」吃飯時，TADASHI見HIRO又一副愁眉苦臉、若有所思的樣子，就半開玩笑說。

HIRO抬眼看看他，心裡酸酸的，默不作聲地把炖肉塞進嘴裡。

想到自己是在妒忌自己，HIRO就覺得有點可笑。

「…只要你安全回去就好，別把小時候的我寵壞了。」HIRO盯著桌面，一邊咀嚼口裡的肉，一邊故作從容地說。

「嘻嘻，好吧，都聽你的。」TADASHI露出一如既往的燦爛笑容。

「聽我的就留下來啊…」HIRO聞言低聲咕噥。

如今時光機已經完成了，只要完成最後調整並測試成功，TADASHI就會動身離開，HIRO沒法不作最後掙扎。

「……」TADASHI怔了怔，一時不懂得反應。

HIRO抬眼看他，他才拍拍臉，走到HIRO旁邊蹲下來，握起HIRO的手。

「相信我，不會有事的，當我跨進時光機的那一剎那，你、現在的你就能得到幸福。」TADASHI仰起頭，認真地對HIRO說出這兩個月來說過無數次的承諾。

「…我就說我不是不相信你啦…」HIRO垂下眉，再次聲明。

「那你是在擔心平行世界的事嗎？」TADASHI探問。

「……」HIRO黯然，TADASHI還是不知道HIRO根本就不想改寫那十年的歷史。

「傻瓜…我現在已經知道如何製造和調節時光機，若果到時真的去錯了，我一定會想盡辦法回到這個世界，無論花上多少年也好。」TADASHI把HIRO的手放到自己的臉旁，溫柔地說。

「……」HIRO還是默不作聲地凝視著TADASHI。

「萬一…我說萬一，我踏入時光機後，什麼都沒有改變的話，就再來救我吧！然後把這一切告訴那個我，那個我一定不會離你而去的。」TADASHI用充滿希望的眼神否定了一切不幸。

「因為…在歷史產生變化之前的我、不管是哪個世界的我都必定同樣愛你…」TADASHI親吻HIRO的手背，接著摸摸他蓬鬆的頭鬆，在他的額上落下另一個溢滿愛意的吻。

HIRO閉上眼睛，感受TADASHI給予自己的愛，心裡感覺既苦澀又甜膩，胸口在隱隱作痛。

「…好吧，我不會再說什麼了。」TADASHI退開後，HIRO嘆息。

「但請你記住…無論你以後會見到怎樣的『我』，沒有一個『我』比我更愛你了…請你千萬、千萬不要忘記我…」HIRO抓緊TADASHI的衣服，把自己的臉埋在他懷裡這樣說道。

—（●—●）—

要來的總要來，即使HIRO怎樣拖延都總要面對這一天的來臨。

要做的調整和測試都做好了，要帶走的資料都拷貝了幾份，儲存在幾塊晶片和記憶體裡當中。

萬事俱備，只欠東風。

臨行前，兩人一同在時光機旁邊作最後的確認。

「不行…我沒法把時間調準…」到了最後一刻，HIRO實在沒法遏止雙手的顫抖，害怕得快要哭出來了。

他真的很怕，很怕再一次失去TADASHI。

自我什麼的怎樣也好，如果TADASHI因為自己的失誤有什麼閃失，他一定會崩潰的。

若然TADASHI踏進時光機後，什麼都沒有改變的話，那就是徹底的失敗。

到時HIRO還有沒有力氣再救TADASHI一次，就連HIRO也說不定。

說他窩囊還是自私都沒關係了，他都不在乎了，他只想TADASHI安然無恙地待在自己身邊。

「你行的，別怕。」TADASHI從後抱住HIRO，親了他的臉頰一下，然後用手覆蓋上HIRO顫個不停的雙手，跟他一起作最後的調度。

好不容易，他們花了十多分鐘，終於完成了最重要的一個步驟。

TADASHI穿好裝備，背上背包後，走回HIRO的身邊，作最後道別。

「不要走…萬一你有什麼閃失…資料損毀或…」HIRO緊張地扯著TADASHI的衣袖，低下頭忍著淚苦苦哀求。

「…沒問題的，我會確保事情一切順利。」TADASHI用力擁抱HIRO，用吻打斷他滿載不安的思緒。

「來，你就坐在這裡，閉上眼睛，一分鐘後所有不愉快的事情都會消失了，相信我。」TADASHI牽起HIRO的手，讓他坐在離時光機不遠的一張椅子上，用手蓋住他的眼睛。

「……」HIRO紅著鼻子點點頭。

確認HIRO閉好眼睛後，TADASHI就放下了手，再次吻了他一下。

「等我。」語畢，TADASHI就站起來，轉身離開。

—（●—●）—

HIRO緊閉雙目，握緊雙拳，獨自坐在那裡等。

在他閉上眼睛以後，每一秒鐘都變得異常慢長，忐忑不安的他一直等一直等，心中的恐懼就像冰水一樣寒冷至極，慢慢流滿他全身，企圖奪去他的呼吸。

他不斷告訴自己，TADASHI一定會成功的，TADASHI一定會成功的…TADASHI下一秒就會回到自己身邊，到時一切都會變得不一樣了。

他張開口，深呼吸，想要排除那種令他窒息的感覺，不容自己亂想。

可是時間一分一秒的過去，他好像已經等了很久，但依然感受不到任何變化。

他如坐針氈，大力地瞇著雙眼，不敢睜開，不敢承認TADASHI已經再一次離開自己的事實。

說不定TADASHI真的去了另一個平行世界？那現在趕緊追上去，是不是能增加找到他的機率？

如果找不到，真的要像TADASHI所說般到別的世界救他嗎？

但那個TADASHI不一定是自己認識的那個TADASHI啊…

HIRO在黑暗中胡思亂想了很多很多，高速運轉的腦袋開始有點刺痛，他很難受但又無法停止思考。

「HIRO？」混亂中，HIRO聽見一把熟悉的聲音。

他怯怯地把眼睛睜開一條縫，在窄小的視野當中看到一個朦朧的身影。

「TADASHI！」HIRO猛地張開眼，狂喜地飛撲過去。

「哈哈！哈哈哈哈！你成功了！你成功了！」HIRO使勁抱緊面前的TADASHI，激動得大笑大喊。

TADASHI總算履行承諾回到自己身邊了，HIRO高興得要死。

但為什麼總覺得有點不對勁呢…

啊對…那十年痛苦記憶為什麼沒有消失？

「…？」HIRO不解地望向微笑著的TADASHI，以眼神作出詢問。

「我不走了。」TADASHI摸摸HIRO的頭，然後表示。

「…為什麼？」HIRO不敢相信自己聽到的答案，吃驚地問。

「在踏進去的前一秒，我發現我還是不能放心把你留在這裡…」TADASHI苦笑。

「……」HIRO瞪著圓圓的眼睛，靜待他把話說下去。

「你說得沒錯，過去已經不重要了，其他平行世界的事也不重要…因為現在的你就是你，現在才是最重要。」TADASHI引述HIRO當初對他說的話，並加以認同。

「嗯…過去已成過去，平行世界的事也只是平行世界的事…」HIRO小聲呢喃。

接著他感到眼眶一熱，視線就開始模糊起來了。

「我想明白了，我可不能為了彌補自己愚蠢的過錯，把你一個人拋在這裡。」TADASHI捧著HIRO的臉，說出這句話時，HIRO的淚就一顆一顆地掉下來了。

「因為我的職責沒有別的，就只有讓眼前的你得到幸福啊…」TADASHI把要說的話都說出來後就吻住了HIRO。

他把HIRO整個人緊緊抱在懷裡，而HIRO也用同樣的力道回抱他。

此時此刻，他們的心真真正正地靠攏在一起了。

他們都只有一個想法——愛他，所以再也不放手。


	6. AFTER STORY

因為失去TADASHI而傷心了十年，然後為了把他救回來並留在自己身邊，又折騰了差不多一年的時間，HIRO很累，但卻覺得十分值得。

特別是在TADASHI得知自己不想把全部研究成果交給MR KREI後，親手銷毀時光機的那一刻，HIRO就知道TADASHI再也不會離開他了，心裡僅存的不安也因此一掃而空。

翌日，HIRO讓TADASHI先回家去，獨自帶著原本整理好的研究資料前往KREI TECH，向MR KREI提出請辭。

雖然MR KREI為HIRO辭退這份工作感到非常遺憾，但當他看過HIRO提交的數據和收到TADASHI被成功救出的消息時，那喜出望外的心情很快就佔據了他的腦袋。

他不但全然相信HIRO的說辭，還極為感謝HIRO帶給他們的重大啟發，認為HIRO能在不足一年的時間有如此大的研究進展，實在是這世紀最厲害的發明家，幾乎要把HIRO捧上天去了。

但他卻不知道這樣HIRO一點都高興不起來，反而對這件事感到更愧疚。

畢竟沒有MR KREI的幫助，HIRO就未必能這樣順利把TADASHI救回來。

換句話說，HIRO是利用了MR KREI，卻沒有給予他應有的回報，而他還對這一切毫不知情…

不過沒法子，若然穿越時空的技術過早成熟，一定會造成嚴重的後果。

HIRO一定要極力避免這種事發生，今後也得多關注KREI TECH對時光機的開發工作，不能放鬆。

這是他的責任，是他咎由自取的，但他毫不介意。

因為他知道，從今而後，無論面臨什麼困難，都有TADASHI和他一起分擔。

—（●—●）—

處理好MR KREI的事，一切總算告一段落。

踏出KREI TECH後，HIRO就迫不及待地傳訊息通知FRED他們「TADASHI已經回來了」的消息，並相約大家在BIG HERO 6的秘密基地集合。

「真有你的！只是消失了這麼一段時間，就誤打誤撞，穿越時空把TADASHI救回來了！」FRED高興得很，一掌拍在HIRO的背上。

「嘻嘻嘻。」HIRO被打得有點痛，但還是笑得合不攏嘴。

「你總算回來了，TADASHI，我們都很想你！」HONEY見到TADASHI，就感動得情不自禁地抱緊了他。

「哼，你這個不怕死的笨蛋！」待HONEY放開TADASHI後，GOGO邊咬香口膠邊笑著罵道，也給了TADASHI一個擁抱。

「嗚嗚嗚，TADASHI笨蛋！」這時，WASABI忍不住哭出來了，把TADASHI和GOGO都抱在懷裡，很久都不願放開。

眾人見狀都含著淚笑了出來，嘻嘻哈哈地鬧成一團。

已經十年了，這出乎意料的重逢一下子就填補了大家多年空虛的心洞，快樂充滿了整個基地。

之後，他們一直在基地裡聊天，聊近況、聊這十年來發生的趣事，一聊就聊了整個下午。

這讓TADASHI覺得這十年真的發生太多事了，他要再加把勁補回這十年的空白。

「女女女女女朋友？！！還要是十幾個？！！！！」TADASHI聽到HIRO的情場經驗時失聲尖叫，眼睛瞪得快要掉出來了。

「不，可能有廿多個…」FRED認真地數手指。

「做過什麼？！！！！」TADASHI猛地轉過頭抓住HIRO的胳膊問。

「欸…沒…沒做什麼啊…」HIRO臉有難色地苦笑著說，說完不忘瞪了FRED一眼。

這可是HIRO故意隱瞞的事來的，現在竟然一個不留神就被FRED說漏了嘴，前功盡廢了。

「哈哈，這次糟糕了。」HONEY跟GOGO在一旁掩嘴偷笑。

TADASHI是個眾所周知的弟控，HIRO竟然在他看不見的時候，交了這麼多個女朋友，這次HIRO不把每個女朋友的事交代清楚，他是不可能放過HIRO的了。

不過這樣的煩惱如今也是種幸福，就讓HIRO煩惱一下吧——大家是這樣想的。

擾攘了一番，話題最終在HIRO答應回家後會將所有事情全盤托出後結束，WASABI卻沒頭沒腦地提出了一個問題。

「TADASHI你不會想回去嗎？不會想回到十年前，一直陪在HIRO身邊？」WASABI突然想起HIRO在這十年過得這麼辛苦，對TADASHI沒打算回去產生疑問。

眾人面面相覷，然後不約而同地望向TADASHI。

「不會想回去了。」在HIRO心裡又浮現一點點不安時，TADASHI笑著從容地回答。

大家都感到有點意外，這不像是他們認識的TADASHI能說出的話。

「…你以前不是常說要好好見證HIRO的成長嗎？」GOGO停下了咀嚼香口膠的動作。

「不會…遺憾嗎？」HONEY怯怯地追問。

「不遺憾啊。」TADASHI想也不想就笑著這樣回答，就連HIRO也覺得有點奇怪。

雖然有點失禮，但大家都不禁懷疑TADASHI在火場裡燒壞腦子了。

「看，BAYMAX不是有拍攝功能的嗎？為了收集更多數據，我可是設置了自動拍攝，只要BAYMAX在活動，就會把所見所聞記錄為影像，保存到我的雲端…」TADASHI知道他們的疑惑，就叫來了BAYMAX，驕傲地展示自己多有先見之明。

「雖然只能看不能碰有點可惜，但我每天都能重溫HIRO小時候的可愛片段耶，哈哈哈哈。」TADASHI眉開眼笑地拍拍BAYMAX，對自己做出來的這個好幫手感到非常滿意。

「……」眾人無言，而HIRO的臉就變得有點燙了。

沒想到十年後的重逢，竟能再一次讓大家確認TADASHI是個名符其實的弟控——還要是變態的那一種…

—（●—●）—

剛洗完澡的HIRO回到房間，就見TADASHI在他的床上盯著平板電腦看。

「哦，原來你都在這個時候窩在這裡看錄影。」HIRO一邊用毛巾拭擦頭髮，一邊走過來說。

「是啊…」TADASHI聞聲暫停了錄像，回過頭笑著說。

「我一直都不知道BAYMAX有在拍攝的呢，怪不知耗電量這麼高…」HIRO坐到TADASHI的床上，轉頭望向從浴室尾隨自己回來的BAYMAX。

「……」TADASHI保持微笑坐起來，悄悄地把平板電腦藏到枕頭底。

「…拿出來。」HIRO向後伸出手，接著臉上掛著僵硬的笑容轉過頭看TADASHI。

「拿…什麼出來？」TADASHI額上冒汗，在裝作一無所知。

「錄起來的影像，我要看！把檔案交出來！」HIRO撲向TADASHI，伸手要把電腦搶過來。

「哎哎哎哎，別搶別搶！要壞掉了，壞掉了哎…」TADASHI敵不過現在長得比他壯的HIRO，手中的平板電腦很快就被搶去了。

這原本是HIRO在用的電腦，鎖機密碼完全不是障礙，HIRO迅雷不及掩耳地翻看了幾段錄影，確認了自己擔心的全為事實。

由早上起床、刷牙、吃早餐，到晚上吃晚飯、刷牙、睡覺，這十年HIRO每一個生活細節都被記錄下來了。

這樣都算了，但因為HIRO一直沒察覺BAYMAX在攝錄，有時會毫無顧忌地讓BAYMAX跟著上洗手間和洗澡什麼的…這豈不是全被看光了嗎？！！

「……」HIRO陷入一片混亂，整張臉和耳根都紅得像隻熟透的蝦，震驚得無法反應過來。

「嗯…其實我是早幾天才記起自己設置了自動錄影…我有很多都還沒看呢。」TADASHI慢慢伸出手，想把電腦拿回來。

「…刪掉…馬上把它們全部刪掉！」當HIRO看到標注為昨天日期的檔案時，就立即清醒過來，動起手操作刪除所有錄像。

「咦咦咦不要…」TADASHI無奈地喊道，但還是趕不及制止HIRO。

「…這些我花了很長時間才下載下來的啊…」TADASHI一臉可惜地小聲咕噥。

「…交出來！快把雲端密碼交出來！」HIRO聞言把電腦拋到一旁，紅著臉抓住TADASHI。

「哈哈哈，不要，我才不給你。」TADASHI被這麼緊張的HIRO逗樂了，只要他一天不交出密碼，HIRO就沒他辦法了。

「可…可惡！小時候的都算了，最近的…都有？！！」HIRO著急地猛搖TADASHI，只要想到自己在不知情的情況下被TADASHI看光光，就窘得要死。

「哈哈…」TADASHI想以笑蒙混過去，HIRO當然不會就此罷休。

「…不公平！我也要看你的！給我看！」HIRO把心一橫就把TADASHI壓倒在床上，開始扒他的褲子。

「嘿！冷靜！慢著慢著…別拉！」這下到TADASHI的臉燒起來了，從容不迫的神情被一臉難為取而代之。

「不能只有我被看光！放…手…！」HIRO一手拉著TADASHI的褲頭，一手抓著TADASHI與自己角力的手。

「喂…是你放手…才對吧…？我什麼都…沒看過耶！」TADASHI使盡吃奶之力抵抗著，但被壓在下面很難發力。

「…騙人！」HIRO放輕了力度，質疑地盯著TADASHI的眼睛。

「是真的！我才剛把檔案全部下載下來！還沒看！」TADASHI嘗試露出最誠懇的眼神。

「……」HIRO皺起眉，若有所思地放開了手。

「呼…」TADASHI鬆一口氣，但下一秒卻被HIRO堵住了嘴。

「…其實也不是不可以給你看啦…如果你想看，現在我就可以給你看。」吻過TADASHI後，HIRO就把自己的上衣脫下來，這樣表示。

「欸…我還沒有這個心理準備…」TADASHI知道HIRO想做什麼，眼神又變得慌亂起來，想要從床上爬起來。

「你不是說…不介意當下面那個的嗎？」HIRO把TADASHI抓回來壓好，抵著他的額輕聲問道。

「我是有這樣想過，但沒…」TADASHI說到一半，才發現自己被套話了。

TADASHI這時心想，這就是自己多年來對弟弟心懷不軌，還借用BAYMAX偷拍他的報應嗎？

這種幸福跟自己本來預想的幸福不一樣啊！

「……」HIRO見TADASHI怕得瞇起了眼睛，就嘆了口氣，拉開了他們之間的距離。

「…其實我也不介意當下面的，只是你一直都沒有這個意思，難怪我會著急吧…」HIRO才不想強迫TADASHI，所以現在能做的就只有鼓起腮抱怨。

「……」TADASHI慢慢睜開眼睛。

面前的HIRO已經是個高大健全的男人，再也不是以前那個活在自己庇護下的天真小孩了。

他會想跟自己喜歡的人有肌膚之親是相當合理的事情，TADASHI對此是最清楚不過的。

只是到目前為止，HIRO在TADASHI眼中還是個需要自己呵護的可愛弟弟，TADASHI真的沒法子在短短幾個月內調整好自己的心情。

「…對不起…再多等我一下吧，反正我以後都會陪在你身邊的，不是嗎？」TADASHI捧著HIRO失落的臉，苦笑著哄道。

TADASHI何嘗不想跟HIRO有更進一步的發展，但他始終需要一點時間適應這段新關係。

「…哼。」HIRO坐起來，拉起倒在床上的TADASHI。

「好吧，交出密碼。」HIRO向TADASHI伸出手。

「…不要。」TADASHI表情嚴肅地再次拒絕。

「交出來！不想脫就交出來！」HIRO再次撲倒TADASHI，展開搔癢攻勢。

「嘩哈哈…哈哈哈！不要…哈這是什麼條件…哈哈哈哈哈！」TADASHI奮力反抗，笑得肚子也痛起來了。

兩人在床上玩成一團，笑聲響遍了整個房間，沿著樓梯蔓延開去。

「別鬧了，你們這兩個大孩子！想拆屋嗎？」直至樓下傳來AUNT CASS責罵的聲音，HIRO跟TADASHI才停下來，相視而笑。

一切就如昔日，什麼都沒有改變，改變的就只有他們對彼此日益增多的情意。

此時此刻，HIRO真正感受到了。

十年前因失去TADASHI而停止的時針已經重新啟動，而他與TADASHI的故事將會從此一直延續下去…

—（●—●）—

十年後的今天，HIRO終於找回了自己心裡缺失的那一塊。

他很幸福，但他並沒有忘記事件中最大的受害者。

當他乘坐時光機回去當年的火場尋找TADASHI時，看到十年前的自己在火災現場發現的機器人殘骸，他就明白了一切。

為什麼當初這麼多人被救出，在最後一次爆炸前才衝入火場的TADASHI竟被列入為數不多的死者名單中？

為什麼沒能被救的死者多為被困於展覽廳地下的工作人員，剛跑進大堂的TADASHI卻連屍體都消失得無影無蹤？

雖然他不能斷定自己不救TADASHI，TADASHI就會死在火場，但他可以確認是自己把「十年前的自己」的哥哥搶走的。

現在的自己回去十年前把TADASHI帶來現在，導致十年前的自己失去了TADASHI，其實這個循環從一開始就已經完成。

先有雞還是先有蛋？

這一切都不重要了，重要的就只有當下。

但HIRO真的很想對「十年前的自己」說聲抱歉。

因為無論事情本來是怎樣，他從「十年前的自己」手中奪走TADASHI的事實是不會改變的。

如果他真的為「十年前的自己」著想，他總有辦法將TADASHI送回去「十年前的自己」身邊的，不過他不想這樣做。

理由就如他之前所說的一樣，而他相信「十年前的自己」也會明白的。

只要「十年前的自己」捱過那十年，除了哥哥的擁抱，還能得到很多的吻。

HIRO只想告訴「十年前的自己」：那十年，是值得的。

在那十年，等待，掙扎，然後領悟。

而當他變成現在的自己時，就能得到真正的幸福。

所以…請忍耐一下吧。

**Author's Note:**

> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 你的讚好，就是我最大的動力，請讓我的文字變得有價值(｡•ㅅ•｡)♡
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 雖然一個Kudo已經讓我很高興了，
> 
> 但如果覺得我的作品還不錯，請也到[此PO底部](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-191.html)給我一個Like吧❤
> 
> 只要簡單註冊一下，就能 **免費打賞** (一篇最多5次)，共建「[化讚為賞](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-267.html)」的美好生態~
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ


End file.
